A Royal Affair
by GardenPrincess21
Summary: The life of a queen is supposed to be a happy one is it not? Then why is Queen Hermione so unhappy? Is it because of her arranged marriage to Draco, King of Slytherin? Because she's denied a child? Or because she can't be with the man she truly loves?
1. The Sorrows of a Queen

Chapter 1. The Sorrows of a Queen

Many believe that the life of a queen is without question, an exceedingly happy one. Just imagine all the things a queen has at her fingertips. Vast amounts of land and wealth, beautiful garments of the finest quality, numerous servants at her beck and call, more privileges than she could ever possibly know what to do with. With all this happiness, why am I, Queen Hermione, so miserable?

Is it because I was married off at seventeen to Prince Draco Malfoy, a man I've never even seen before in my life? Or because I was, in a way, forced to leave my home of Ravenclaw and go to the kingdom of Slytherin, a land that has been known for centuries for it's strong armies and incredible wealth? Or is it because my husband is a hard, cold man who has no interest in being a husband at all?

I am trapped in a loveless marriage to a man who is more interested in expanding his armies and his kingdom. For years he's been making plans with his generals to conquer lands outside of the continent of Hogwarts. I'm never a part of it. Apparently, as his queen, my only job, the only thing I'm good for, is standing by his side when needed and looking pretty. Never mind that I hail from a country of great knowledge and wisdom. I feel I could contribute to this ignorant country. I know I could be a good council to my king and husband, but all he sees me as is a witless female.

He doesn't even have any interest in me as a wife. He rarely shares our bed at night. I often go to bed alone. He's either in his war room planning his latest military tactics or in his study possibly passing out from either fatigue or excessive amounts of wine. When he does manage to come to our bed, he doesn't have any interest in us acting as husband and wife. He has touched me only a handful of times since our wedding night. I don't relish the thought of Draco having his way with me, but I do have a deep desire to have a child. Since I was a child, I wanted to be a mother. It would be considered a natural desire, since my own mother passed away when I was too young to remember her.

However, Draco didn't seem to have any interest in having children either. Despite that he knew that he had a duty to continue his bloodline as well as a duty to his country. It would seem that he wanted to make Slytherin the greatest country, not only in all of Hogwarts, but in the world before he could even think of having children. However, we've been married a good ten years already. My prime childbearing years were slipping by every passing day. Every chance I could brave it, I'd beg him to consider starting a family. I was always careful to state that it was _his_ child I wanted to bare not just _a _child. But he always stated that it wasn't the proper time for children, that there was plenty of time for such things. Every time I made this argument, it would end with him denying me the one thing I desired from him or any man, and with me running to my bedchambers in tears.

So, the life of a queen is supposed to be a happy one? Well, that assumption is almost laughably absurd.


	2. Secrets and New Friends

Chapter 2. Secrets and New Friends

Today was about the same as any other given day. I woke up in my bed… alone. I got dressed then went to eat my breakfast… alone. I took a soothing stroll through the royal gardens… alone. Read a few books in the royal library… alone. Spending my entire day… alone.

Though it was nothing new to me. I was alone quite often. I rarely saw my husband, King Draco. When I did see him, it was always like I was still alone. He never tried to speak to me and strike up a conversation. I could only guess that our marriage was every bit an inconvenience to him as it was to me. I did on occasion try to have a little small talk with him, but he always responded with disinterest. And today was no exception.

I was going to take another try at persuading Draco to consider having children. It was supper time, and he was actually present for a change. We were sitting on opposite sides of the long dining table in the banquet hall, having a very delicious roasted chicken with cooked vegetables for supper. We were sitting in silence, which was only broken by the sounds of the soft music magically playing in the background with no source.

One of the very few good qualities of my husband was that he never raised a hand to me. He would sometimes shout at me harshly if I went too far with my words, but still, in the ten years we've been married, he's never once even tried to strike me. However, that didn't stop me from being frightened to ask something of him.

Finally, I plucked up my courage. "Uhmmm… Draco?"

He looked up from his plate at me. Looking a little agitated by the interruption from his train of thought. "What is it, Hermione?"

I took a deep breath, then said in a rush, "I know you said we should wait, but I really think we need to seriously consider starting a family. You're going to need an heir and if we don't -"

"Hermione!" He yelled as he struck the table. Then he said more calmly, "Don't bring this up. Not again. I told you before, we'll have children-"

"When you've expanded the kingdoms territories to the point where it's the strongest in the world. I know. But that could be many years from now, and you still have a duty to continue your bloodline, my king." I always thought referring to him as my superior would work in my favor. It hardly ever did, but I always tried.

He continued, his ire very slowly rising, "Yes, but there's still plenty of time for that. We're still young. You're still able to bare sons."

I sighed in sadness, knowing I was already losing this debate once again. "Yes, but I only have another five or ten years at best. Then all hope of even conceiving will be severely diminished."

I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was starting to get irritated with me. He stood up and spoke again with a raised voice, "If need be, then we'll use a fertility charm. But we can't bring an heir in this world without him having something great to rule in my place! We'll try to have children when the time is right, and that time is not now!"

I could already feel the tears stinging the backs of my eyes. I got up from my own seat and walked up to him. Pleading to him with my sad eyes. "Please, my lord king. In all the years we've been married, I've only ever asked one thing of you. To bare your child. It's the only thing I desire from you. Yet you continue to deny me that one request. I've waited ten years for a child, I don't think I can wait just as long anymore. So please, I beg you, my king. Let me bare your child."

He just stared at me. The silence once again only broken by the music in the background. He began to look infuriated with me. And just as he was about to respond, there as a knock on the door.

Draco shouted, "WHAT?"

The door opened and there was a guard on the other side, looking rather timid, knowing that his master was in a foul mood. Which I caused.

Draco turned to him and shouted, "What reason do you intrude on us?"

The guard hesitated for a brief moment, then replied, "My king, the army has returned from the dessert country of Chartta, victorious."

Draco's foul mood immediately vanished. "Marvelous!" Then he turned back to me, speaking more kindly. "My dear queen, let us continue this another time. Now, let's greet our grand army, and congratulate the generals on their success." Without waiting for a response, he made for the door to greet his army generals.

Fighting back my tears, I composed myself the followed suit. Knowing that at this rate, I would never have a child.

I found Draco where he always was when one of his armies came back victorious. Out on the balcony that oversees the kingdom to watch them march home. I walked up and stood just behind him and watched the procession making its way towards the palace.

There were more than a hundred knights and soldiers, and ten generals. Most soldiers and knights were walking, or rather marching. Others were riding very well crafted broomsticks. Some knights were even riding Thestrals. I could not see them because I had never seen death. So through my eyes, and others like me, they were just floating in midair. As for the generals, they were all riding small and well trained dragons. The dragons were a small breed, but still large enough to tower over us meager humans. They even had large saddles and reins. Each baring the colors of Slytherin, silver and emerald.

The generals were lined in a pyramid according to rank. So obviously the highest general was in the very front of the large procession. That general went by the name of Harry Potter. I never officially met him, but I heard things about him. For reasons I did not know of, he left his home of Griffindor at the age of fifteen to train to be a great knight. I could only assume he came here because of the countries well known armies. Now thirty years old, just three years my senior, he was one of the highest ranking generals in the enormous Slytherin army. And as far as I knew, he was also a close confidant of Draco's. A trusted advisor.

At last the procession made its way to the palace gates. With a wave of his wand, Draco opened the gates to let them in. The generals made it to just below the balcony. Harry withdrew his sword, aimed it in the air, and declared, "Hail, King Draco! Hail Queen Hermione!"

With a chuckle, Draco disapparated and reappeared down below, just before Harry and the dragon he rode. I hollowed suit and landed just behind Draco.

Draco addressed Harry with a very pleased and friendly tone, "Potter, my friend! No need for such formalities. What news do you bring me?"

Harry sheathed his sword and jumped down from his dragon. "Victory! The people of Chartta have at last surrendered and adhere to your benevolence." He finished his statement with a deep bow of respect to his king.

Draco smiled and laughed as he said, "Excellent! I knew you would not fail me, Potter. At this rate, it's only a matter of time before Slytherin is the strongest kingdom in the free world."

I knew Draco had a vision for Slytherin, but I wasn't sure that conquering countries across the seas without cause or even provocation was the best idea. In my eyes, what he was doing was nothing short of instilling fear in innocent people and killing innocent lives. Such actions never earn the respect Draco diluted himself into thinking he was gaining with every victory he thought he won. I knew there were other ways to increase the strength of a country besides expanding its armies and conquering defenseless countries. But no one would ever hear it.

Harry continued. "As tribute to his majesties greatness, the former rulers of Chartta has sent a hundred of the finest flying stallions in the whole magical world."

Presented before us were the most beautiful Pegasus' I've ever seen. Each one a different color. Truly a sight to behold. I looked over at Draco for a reaction, which was a pleased expression. I decided to assert my authority as queen and spoke for the first time.

"My husband and I are breeders of dragons, general. What use are Pegasus' to us?"

After a short pause, Harry smiled and said, "I'll show you."

About a half an hour later, I was soaring over the country side, mounted on a magnificent white flying steed behind General Harry. My arms wrapped around his waist, holding on tightly for safety. Normally, I'm terrified of heights, but there was something about riding a beautiful Pegasus that made me feel safe. I looked around and found that everything was just breathtaking. It was near midnight, but it was a clear star filled night with a large, bright full moon. Below you could see everything as clearly as one would in daylight. I loved feeling the cool night air blowing over my face and through my hair. It was like I would reach up and touch heaven itself. For the first time in over a decade, I could feel true happiness in my heart.

I giggled as I said, "I'm beginning to see the worth of these beasts, general."

Harry looked back at me with a smile as he said, "You'd be surprised what pleasures you experience when you try something new, your highness. This animal is beginning to become weary. I'll set it down so he can drink." Then he commanded the steed to land, and in no time flat we were next to a lake.

He dismounted then reached up to help me off. When I had my feet on the ground, I felt a little lightheaded. I would have fallen over if Harry hadn't reached out and held me close, preventing me from losing my balance. I did not know what it was, but there was something about being wrapped in this mans arms that made me feel safe and cared for. Draco has never even once wrapped his arms around me in any sort of way.

He chuckled as he said, "First time flying, your majesty?"

I smiled nervously as I replied, "Is it that obvious, General Potter?"

He chuckled again. "You can call me Harry, my queen."

I smiled up at him again. "I shall… if you just call me Hermione. I never did like all the formalities."

His smile never faltered. "Well… Hermione, can you walk alright? Sometimes first time flyer have trouble walking after they land." I silently nodded. "Good. Why don't you go sit and relax by that willow tree over there while I take this wonderful animal for a drink at this lake?"

I slowly made my way over to the nearby willow and took a seat. I watched Harry as he was petting the Pegasus' neck as it took a generous drink of water. Now that I was really looking at him, I found Harry Potter to be very handsome. Before our flight, we changed into a more appropriate attire. He simply rid himself of his battle armor and I changed into a practical dress and I freed my hair from it's intricate knot. As I watched him, I could see that Harry Potter was indeed a sight. He had a broad chest and shoulders. Well muscled arms, but not in a particularly bulky way, which I found rather tasteful. His face consisted of a strong jaw, slightly defined cheekbones, and the most mesmerizing emerald green eyes I had ever seen. They seemed to carry a kindness that I rarely see in anyone anymore.

So far, the only immediate flaw I found on him was a strange lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. It looked a little old. Most likely a battle scar from one of his many fights on my husbands behalf. I could help but wonder what other scars he carried with him. I may not have known much about our armies, but I did know that every soldier has his story.

After a few minute, Harry left the animal at the side of the lake and came to join me by the tree. He made an amusingly exaggerated bow and said in an overly polite manner, "Would her majesty allow me the privilege of sitting beside her side under this lovely willow tree?"

I just couldn't help the giggles that came out. "To have one of our greatest high generals grace me with his presence would be the greatest pleasure of my life." We both laughed at the foolishness as he took a seat on the ground next to me.

Once we quieted down, I looked up at the sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight. A perfect summer night. A bright full moon, thousands upon thousands of stars. All reflected in a crystal clear lake with a beautiful magical creature to complete the scene. I was also in the company of a very handsome man. Some would look upon such a night as romantic. Which was why I had to remind myself that I was married. Maybe not happily so, but married nonetheless.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Harry spoke. "So, _Hermione_, how did you enjoy your ride? Do you now think that a Pegasus is a good as any dragon?"

I looked over at him with a small smile. "To be honest, I never thought that they weren't any good. I was just hoping to show my husband that I could be helpful to him as both his wife and queen."

He looked intrigued by my statement. "Is that so? His highness has never asked for your council?"

I felt like I could really confide in this man. "Not once in the whole ten years we've been married."

He smiled gently at me. "Well, that's really too bad for him. Because I understand you hail from Ravenclaw. A land of vast knowledge and wisdom. I think he was very lucky to have married a woman of intelligence. This country could really benefit from such a thing, and so could its king."

I could feel myself blush at his praise. This man barely knew me and he was showering me with compliments. No one has ever said such kind things to me since I came to Slytherin. It was nice to think that I may have actually made a friend. Some would wonder if my handmaidens were my friends, but they know their place a little too well. Too frightened to even have a friendly conversation with their mistress.

I decided to try and have a little small talk with my new acquaintance. "So, Harry. Forgive me for being so bold, but may I ask how you got that interesting scar on your forehead?"

His smile immediately vanished once he heard my question. He looked strait ahead with a stern expression on his face, and for a moment he didn't say a word. I was beginning to fear I asked about something too personal. I made ready to apologize for my forwardness when he finally spoke.

"I got it when I was trying to rescue my family." I felt a strong urge to reach out to him in an attempt to comfort him. He continued. "I was only thirteen years old. My family wasn't wealthy. My parents were inn keepers. I always loved helping with tending to the guests. We often had interesting people stay with us. Magical folk and muggle alike," he cracked a slight smile.

"Then one day, in the middle of winter, just after Christmas, I was out gathering firewood. As I was heading back home, I heard shouting. My mother was screaming for help. I just dropped the wood and ran for the house. My father, he was dead at the front doorstep. Inside were six shrouded men. Two of them were beating my mother and the others were ransacking the house. I tried to help my mother. All I could think of was how badly I wanted to save her life. But before I could even get a chance to run after her, one of those… bastards hit me over the head with something.

"When I came to, I saw that I was still in my families inn. They set it on fire. I saw my mother laying on the floor across the room from me. I didn't care if she was dead or still alive, I just had to get her out. I used every strength I had in me to drag her out of the house before it collapsed on us. Once I had her safely out, I went back for my father. I sat there in the snow, just helplessly watching my home burn to the ground. My mothers dying words were for me to always be brave no matter what, and that she loved me. I held her in my arms as she drew her last breath. With a heavy heart, I buried my parents side by side beneath what was left of our land." He rubbed his fingers over his eyes when he concluded his tale. No doubt trying to hide any tears that may have escaped.

I had to fight back large tears that were struggling to get free. But I wasn't succeeding very well. Harry looked over at me and saw that a couple of tears have escaped my eyes. He reached over and gently wiped them away. I found it very strange. Shouldn't I have been the one to comfort him instead of the other way around?

He smiled softly at me as he said, "Forgive me. I shouldn't have told you all this. Now I've brought tears to my queen's beautiful eyes."

I tried to smile at him. "Don't be sorry for your pain. I know how you feel though. My father passed away five years ago, and my good cousin took over the throne. My mother… passed when I was too young to remember her. So, I'm quite alone myself."

He gently placed his hand on my shoulder in a comforting way. I was grateful for the gesture. It's been too long since I felt such kindness. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. Were you with your father when he…"

Once again, I had to fight back tears. "No. I haven't even seen my homeland since I came here. Draco gives me all the freedoms a queen has, accept he won't let me leave the country. Keeps claiming it's not safe yet. I never get to tell my father how much I loved him." At that point, I had lost my battle with the tears.

I just placed my face in my hands and let the tears burst out. I felt Harry wrap an arm around my shoulders. I was so desperate for the comfort, I just threw myself at him. Holding onto him for dear life. For the briefest moment I thought he wouldn't comply, but then I felt him wrap both his arms around me and even felt him rubbing comforting circles around my back. I couldn't stop crying but it didn't escape my notice that the kindness he was showing me was something I hadn't experience in ten years.

After a few minutes of heavy tears, I was finally falling silent. My tears were dry and I had no more for the time being. My sorrow was replaced with embarrassment. I had just broken down and threw myself at a man I had just officially met. My goodness, was it awkward!

I pulled myself back from him and quickly wiped my face with a handkerchief I had on me. "Oh, my! I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have behaved like this."

He smiled at me, his arm still around my shoulders. "Oh, please don't apologize. It's obvious you had a lot to let out. Besides, it was nice to feel needed. Even if it wasn't really the case."

I almost blurted out that my own husband doesn't even do for me what he just did. Hold onto me and comfort me when I'm in need of it. But instead I said, "Please don't think that way. You're the kindest man I've ever met. Your … wife is very lucky to have you." I supposed it was only natural to assume that a man as good as him has someone just as special to share his life with.

He took his arm back with a chuckle. I immediately felt a wave of loneliness. He smiled as he replied, "Alas, I'm not married. I'm afraid no lady has caught my eye yet."

I was really surprised by this. "That's really too bad. I believe you'd make a perfect husband."

He smiled at me again. Silence dragged on between us. The quiet only broken by the sounds of frogs and crickets. There was a soothing breeze in the air and I closed my eyes to enjoy the peace even better. Then out of no where, a yawn emerged from my lips.

Harry must have noticed. He got up from the ground. "I should get you back home. It's getting late and I'm sure His Highness is missing his wife by now." He held out a hand to help me up.

We were soon back in the air mounted on the Pegasus heading back to the royal palace. Back to my sad reality. All I could do was hope that I would be able to see this remarkable man again soon. He's given me what I've always craved. Someone to talk to. And he made me feel like I could tell him anything and he'd actually listen to me.

All too soon, we landed at the stables where the other beautiful creatures were being kept. Harry helped me down and he handed our beast to the stable boy. Once he got back to me, he held his arm out me in a gallant way. "May I escort you back to the palace, my queen?"

I had to smile again. I took his arm and we walked back to the palace doors. We were greeted by the guards and it was time to go back to formalities. It deeply saddened me that this was where we had to part.

He turned to me. "Your royal majesty, thank you very much for allowing me the privilege of your company and showing you the value of a flying stallion. I wish you good night." He bent over in a polite bow and gave my hand a polite kiss. My skin tingled from the contact.

I curtsied to him. "Thank you, General. For the lovely evening. I hope we'll meet again very soon."

With a final smile and bow, High General Harry Potter and I went our separate ways. I really felt like I made my first real friend in this country. I could only hope I would get to see him under the same circumstances again very, very soon.


	3. Strange Behavior

**A/N: This is a redo. I got a rather strongly worded review for the original, and I found they had a point. So I'm doing a rewrite of certain parts. Hope it's better.**

Chapter 3. Strange Behavior

(DPOV)

I watched as my wife left my most promising general for the night. I could see the way they were looking at each other. I saw how she looked at him. It was faint, but I could see the fondness in her eyes. And when he kissed her hand, I had to fight the urge to jump down there and slit his throat. He may have been one of my greatest generals, but he was still a Griffindor in my country of Slytherin. He had to be reminded of his place. And no one handles my wife in such a way.

I hated to lose, so I knew I had to do something to keep her from straying away from me. She may have been a silly Ravenclaw, but she was still my wife. I realized I was never affectionate with her, but affection doesn't rule a kingdom, strength and discipline did. Even so, I had to do something quick to show her that she was mine and no one else's.

Then, I got an idea.

(HrPOV)

During my lonely trek up the many, many stairs towards the royal bedroom, I couldn't stop thinking about how kind Harry Potter was to me. He shown me a kindness I haven't seen in over ten years. Maybe I really did make a friend in this country at last. I really did hope I could see him again soon. Even a queen needs a friend.

Once I made it to my room, all I could think about was sleep. All the events of tonight have really tired me out. Only once I opened the door and walked in, I was very surprised to find my husband inside, sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs in the corner. Yes it was his chamber as well as mine, but I rarely saw him in it. I was even more surprised to see a smile on his face.

Rather than endure an awkward silence, I said to him, "Draco. I thought you'd be in your study tonight, planning your next strategy."

His smile got even wider. It was a little unnerving. "Well, today's news of victory has gotten me very euphoric, so I thought I'd spend the evening with my lovely wife for a change." Something wasn't right. He never complimented me. At least not when we were alone. Then I noticed he was only wearing a lose green night robe.

I tried to hide my confusion. "Draco, forgive me, but is there something going on?"

He got up from his seat, still smiling. "I just thought I'd celebrate another victory with my wife and queen for a change. Before the bigger, louder celebration begins at dawn." He walked right up to me and placed his large hand on the back of my neck, leaned down and kissed me.

Needless to say I was shocked by his sudden act of affection. He wrapped his other arm around my waist and pulled me flush against him. Out of fear of offending him, I wrapped my arms around his neck. Then I felt his tongue rub against my lower lip, asking for entrance. Reluctantly I granted it.

He actually moaned a little as his tongue moved around in my mouth for dominance. After a few moments, he pulled back, but didn't let me go. He spoke again, "Hermione, I know I've been neglecting you," _For the last ten years_, I thought to myself, "But I've been thinking. Perhaps it is time to try for a baby after all."

I was definitely not prepared for what he just said. But still, he said the words I waited for him to say for the past ten years. So needless to say, I couldn't hold back the smile that spread across my face. But I also couldn't stop the wave of confusion that came to me. "But I thought you said-"

"I was being selfish." He interrupted me. "In all the years we've been married, I've never once thought of you. And what you said at supper, how I've denied you the one and only thing you've ever asked of me. You were right. We only have so long to have a child, so, let's start trying now."

I almost hugged him, but I worried I would do something wrong. So I just didn't say anything. Although I did give a gasp of surprise when he picked me up and carried me over to the bed and gently laid me down. I still had my simple dress on, so he started helping me out of it. As he was pulling at the ties that held it together, I could swear he was trying to be seductive. He carefully caressed every inch of skin as it was exposed. Once I was completely bare, he shed his robe and climbed on top of me, careful to keep most of his weight off of me, but I could still feel it. Then he went strait to work.

Once he was all through, he fell strait to sleep. However, I couldn't seem to find sleep, despite how exhausted I was. My mind was just filled with "why's." Why was Draco acting so strange all of a sudden. Why was he suddenly so interested in having a child? Why did he drastically change his mind on such a thing? Why was he suddenly treating me like I was the center of his world? Just so many "why's" flowing in and out of my head at once, I couldn't even keep up.

Then my mind, on it's own accord, drifted to my short time with that very kind hearted Harry Potter. I couldn't help but wonder if I would ever see him again. I needed a friend, and so far he was the closest I've ever made to a friend. Would I have to ask Draco for permission to see him again, for secret reasons of course, or would I have to sneak around behind his back just to have a friendly bit of small talk with an almost stranger? I concluded that I would start by asking permission, but if it didn't work, I would have to indeed sneak around. I certainly did not relish the idea of deceiving my husband, but if it was the only way I could have a friend, then so be it.

Eventually, sleep caught up with me, but I still couldn't help but wonder what my husband was up to.

(HaPOV)

It was a very beautiful morning. I was at my home today. First time I'd laid eyes on it in nearly eight months. Being a High General for the Slytherin Army was indeed a hardship at times, but I was lucky enough. The battles I lead and fought were indeed often bloody and brutal, but in the end, we always prevailed. Though my heard bled like a thousand whip lashes delivered at once with every life I took.

I'd be lying if I said I enjoyed serving with the _Slytherin_ army. I was born in the kingdom of Griffindor. That was my true home. I only came here so I could learn to be a fierce warrior so I could hunt down those heartless monsters who killed my family and destroyed my home and dispense justice to them. Though alas, I have not been able to make such a journey. When I joined this army, I didn't realize it was a lifetime contract. Apparently the only way I could leave the army or even this country is if I either had permission from the king himself or if I were dead.

I was very good at holding a respectful façade around King Draco. I didn't trust him. Although he was very pleasant to me as one of his finest generals, he just had this air about him that screamed darkness and corruption. I mean, I could understand wanting to expand the size of a kingdom for the sake of increasing its' strength, but the methods we used… they felt just… savage. But who was I to question the orders of a king?

As I was going about my business in my house, I couldn't help but think of the time I spent with Queen Hermione last night. She certainly wasn't what I thought she would be. I definitely didn't think she was anything like her husband, but I didn't expect her to be interested in my life's story. I really don't know why I told her about my parents when she asked about my scar. I suppose I felt like I could tell her anything without feeling judged. And the way she held onto me when she broke down about her own unhappiness, I don't know what it was but, something about holding her in my arms just felt right.

As I thought all this, I couldn't help remember how beautiful she was. Very long curly brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, porcelain skin with rose colored blush dusted on the apples of her cheeks. She had a fine figure of course, but not extremely petite. And when she changed into that simple dress just before our flight, I could really see her. I found that simple clothes suited her better than the highly elegant ones she usually wore. Last night was certainly not the only time I ever saw her, of course. We occasionally saw her standing at the king's side. But last night was the first time I had ever seen her up close and personal. And besides my mother, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever set my sights upon.

I'm trudging on dangerous ground. The queen wanted to know the worth of a flying horse, and I shown it to her. We chatted for a while, shared a moment of emotion, but it couldn't be anything beyond a platonic relationship between us. Though Lord knew I wanted to pursue the urge to get to know her better, I just couldn't. But I could tell she needed a friend. I already thought Draco was far from an ideal husband to her, but seeing her in so much pain, it made my heart ache. If I could, I'd take her away from her unhappiness. But if I were insane enough to even attempt such a suicidal act, I would be a guaranteed death sentence. For the both of us.

I was in my back courtyard, sitting in the warm sun polishing my sword when one house maid came out to give me news. He curtsied to me as she said, "My lord, the king himself has come to call on you, sir."

This was definitely a surprise. I thanked her as I got up and sheathed my sword in the scabbard I always carried on my waist and went to greet his majesty. My house was large and grand of course, but obviously not nearly as much so as the royal palace. The king gave it to me as a reward several years ago for winning victory over the mountain country of Lyrica. I walked through the corridors and found his majesty sitting comfortably in my great sitting room.

I bowed respectfully as I said, "My king. What an unexpected surprise." I stood upright before I continued, "To what do I owe the privilege of having his majesty in my home?"

At first he didn't say anything. He just stared at me with a very unnerving smile on his pale face. I glanced to my left and saw three armed guards at the door leading out of the room. Finally, after a very long moment of silence, he spoke, in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"My wife told me this morning that she really enjoyed the ride you gave her last night." I didn't understand what he was getting at.

I replied, "I believe she did enjoy herself, your highness. She expressively approved of the steed I chose for us."

That strange smile was still there as he continued, "What I find completely fascinating is that my wife is deathly afraid of heights. She would never even look over the balcony in our bedchamber."

Where was this going? "Yes, sire. I could tell she was frightened but she wished to see the worth of a Pegasus and I was obliged to show her. And I assure you she was and is very safe with me. I would sooner dismember myself with my own sword than allow any harm to come to your queen."

He got up from the seat and slowly walked over to the fireplace, which I just noticed had been lit. He just stood there starring at the flames. After a few moments, he looked at me, glancing down at the sword I always carried on my waist.

He gestured to it. "I see you carry your sword in your own house."

I glanced down at it myself before I responded. "You never know when you may need one sire."

He chuckled as he slowly walked over to my side. "That's very good, General Potter. Always on your guard, even when there's clearly no need to be. Very good indeed." His smile vanished and it was replaced with a threatening glare. "It's just as well. Because if I heard that someone was fraternizing with my wife, for any reason other than a servant to a queen, I'd imagine it would be a _very_ unpleasant situation for the perpetrator. Wouldn't you agree… _General_?"

I was one of the very few allowed to look him directly in the eye, but I guessed that this wasn't the time to exercise that privilege. So I just stayed standing upright with my eyes forward. "I would feel the same way if it were my own wife, my liege."

I heard him quietly chuckle again. "I'm glad we have an understanding, general. Now, there's going to be a council meeting this evening regarding our next plan of action. I would like you to be in attendance, general."

It amazed me how he could just strike up a friendly conversation like he didn't just threaten me in my own home. "It'll be my pleasure, your majesty."

He clapped me on the shoulder. I had to fight not to cringe away in disgust. "Excellent. Good day, General Potter." And then he and his entourage just walked out of my house like he owned the place. I suppose in a way he did. He is he one who gave me this fine castle-like house after all.

I supposed that was that. My earlier thoughts about the queen were correct. I could never try to pursue a friendship with her, though God knew she needed one. I stopped caring years ago whether I live or die, but I would not risk Hermione's safety in _any_ way.

**A/N: Ok. There we go. Hopefully this version is much better than the original. I just wish that reviewer didn't go anonymous so that I could shove this version in their face.**


	4. Strange Behavior  Version 2

**A/N: I decided to post both versions of this chapter. This is with the lemon, the other version is without the lemon.**

Chapter 3. Strange Behavior

(DPOV)

I watched as my wife left my most promising general for the night. I could see the way they were looking at each other. I saw how she looked at him. It was faint, but I could see the fondness in her eyes. And when he kissed her hand, I had to fight the urge to jump down there and slit his throat. He may have been one of my greatest generals, but he was still a Griffindor in my country of Slytherin. He had to be reminded of his place. And no one handles my wife in such a way.

I hated to lose, so I knew I had to do something to keep her from straying away from me. She may have been a silly Ravenclaw, but she was still my wife. I realized I was never affectionate with her, but affection doesn't rule a kingdom, strength and discipline did. Even so, I had to do something quick to show her that she was mine and no one else's.

Then, I got an idea.

(HrPOV)

During my lonely trek up the many, many stairs towards the royal bedroom, I couldn't stop thinking about how kind Harry Potter was to me. He shown me a kindness I haven't seen in over ten years. Maybe I really did make a friend in this country at last. I really did hope I could see him again soon. Even a queen needs a friend.

Once I made it to my room, all I could think about was sleep. All the events of tonight have really tired me out. Only once I opened the door and walked in, I was very surprised to find my husband inside, sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs in the corner. Yes it was his chamber as well as mine, but I rarely saw him in it. I was even more surprised to see a smile on his face.

Rather than endure an awkward silence, I said to him, "Draco. I thought you'd be in your study tonight, planning your next strategy."

His smile got even wider. It was a little unnerving. "Well, today's news of victory has gotten me very euphoric, so I thought I'd spend the evening with my lovely wife for a change." Something wasn't right. He never complimented me. At least not when we were alone. Then I noticed he was only wearing a lose green night robe.

I tried to hide my confusion. "Draco, forgive me, but is there something going on?"

He got up from his seat, still smiling. "I just thought I'd celebrate another victory with my wife and queen for a change. Before the bigger, louder celebration begins at dawn." He walked right up to me and placed his large hand on the back of my neck, leaned down and kissed me.

Needless to say I was shocked by his sudden act of affection. He wrapped his other arm around my waist and pulled me flush against him. Out of fear of offending him, I wrapped my arms around his neck. Then I felt his tongue rub against my lower lip, asking for entrance. Reluctantly I granted it.

He actually moaned a little as his tongue moved around in my mouth for dominance. After a few moments, he pulled back, but didn't let me go. He spoke again, "Hermione, I know I've been neglecting you," _For the last ten years_, I thought to myself, "But I've been thinking. Perhaps it is time to try for a baby after all."

I was definitely not prepared for what he just said. But still, he said the words I waited for him to say for the past ten years. So needless to say, I couldn't hold back the smile that spread across my face. But I also couldn't stop the wave of confusion that came to me. "But I thought you said-"

"I was being selfish." He interrupted me. "In all the years we've been married, I've never once thought of you. And what you said at supper, how I've denied you the one and only thing you've ever asked of me. You were right. We only have so long to have a child, so, let's start trying now."

I almost hugged him, but I worried I would do something wrong. So I just didn't say anything. Although I did give a gasp of surprise when he picked me up and carried me over to the bed and gently laid me down. I still had my simple dress on, so he started helping me out of it. As he was pulling at the ties that held it together, I could swear he was trying to be seductive. He carefully caressed every inch of skin as it was exposed. Once I was completely bare, he shed his robe and climbed on top of me, careful to keep most of his weight off of me, but I could still feel it.

He started by kissing me again. First on the lips, then on the cheek, working his way down my neck and collar bone. He sucked and nibbled, but not too gently. He mistook my moan of pain with a moan of pleasure, because he smirked up at me and continued. I was about to ask him to be more gentle, when my words were stifled by a surprised gasp.

His fingers went strait to the valley between my legs. Rubbing that secret jewel there pretty harshly, sending insane sensations throughout my body. I just couldn't suppress the loud moans that emerged from my lips. I never felt such… I suppose some would call it pleasure, but it was just too overwhelming. I could barely breath properly. To add further emphasis, Draco inserted at least two large fingers into me and pumped them mercilessly. I was writhing uncontrollably, and Draco seemed to believe it meant I was enjoying it because he increased his speed in both the pumping and the rubbing.

I could feel my climax building by the second. Only before I could reach it, he stopped his actions, just like that. He pulled back and looked down at me with a very unnerving smirk on his face. He then used his knee to spread my legs apart, leaned down and whispered in my ear, "You're mine." Then he swiftly thrust himself into me, almost painfully.

His pace wasn't fast or slow. I suppose you could call it steady. But it was relentless. He just kept going and going. After a few minutes, he held up the backs of my knees as he thrust into me. Possibly to get more leverage. Then he increased his speed. I could feel my climax building again, but before I could reach it, Draco released his seed into me with a very loud groan.

He dropped my legs, pulled himself out, then collapsed on his back next to me. We were both panting from the exertion, but obviously more himself than I. He reached over to me and pulled me to him and held onto me. No words were exchanged, just silence. Before too long, Draco was fast asleep.

I couldn't seem to find sleep, despite how exhausted I was. My mind was just filled with "why's." Why was Draco acting so strange all of a sudden. Why was he suddenly so interested in having a child? Why did he drastically change his mind on such a thing? Why was he suddenly treating me like I was the center of his world? Just so many "why's" flowing in and out of my head at once, I couldn't even keep up.

Then my mind, on it's own accord, drifted to my short time with that very kind hearted Harry Potter. I couldn't help but wonder if I would ever see him again. I needed a friend, and so far he was the closest I've ever made to a friend. Would I have to ask Draco for permission to see him again, for secret reasons of course, or would I have to sneak around behind his back just to have a friendly bit of small talk with an almost stranger? I concluded that I would start by asking permission, but if it didn't work, I would have to indeed sneak around. I certainly did not relish the idea of deceiving my husband, but if it was the only way I could have a friend, then so be it.

Eventually, sleep caught up with me, but I still couldn't help but wonder what my husband was up to.

(HaPOV)

It was a very beautiful morning. I was at my home today. First time I'd laid eyes on it in nearly eight months. Being a High General for the Slytherin Army was indeed a hardship at times, but I was lucky enough. The battles I lead and fought were indeed often bloody and brutal, but in the end, we always prevailed. Though my heard bled like a thousand whip lashes delivered at once with every life I took.

I'd be lying if I said I enjoyed serving with the _Slytherin_ army. I was born in the kingdom of Griffindor. That was my true home. I only came here so I could learn to be a fierce warrior so I could hunt down those heartless monsters who killed my family and destroyed my home and dispense justice to them. Though alas, I have not been able to make such a journey. When I joined this army, I didn't realize it was a lifetime contract. Apparently the only way I could leave the army or even this country is if I either had permission from the king himself or if I were dead.

I was very good at holding a respectful façade around King Draco. I didn't trust him. Although he was very pleasant to me as one of his finest generals, he just had this air about him that screamed darkness and corruption. I mean, I could understand wanting to expand the size of a kingdom for the sake of increasing its' strength, but the methods we used… they felt just… savage. But who was I to question the orders of a king?

As I was going about my business in my house, I couldn't help but think of the time I spent with Queen Hermione last night. She certainly wasn't what I thought she would be. I definitely didn't think she was anything like her husband, but I didn't expect her to be interested in my life's story. I really don't know why I told her about my parents when she asked about my scar. I suppose I felt like I could tell her anything without feeling judged. And the way she held onto me when she broke down about her own unhappiness, I don't know what it was but, something about holding her in my arms just felt right.

As I thought all this, I couldn't help remember how beautiful she was. Very long curly brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, porcelain skin with rose colored blush dusted on the apples of her cheeks. She had a fine figure of course, but not extremely petite. And when she changed into that simple dress just before our flight, I could really see her. I found that simple clothes suited her better than the highly elegant ones she usually wore. Last night was certainly not the only time I ever saw her, of course. We occasionally saw her standing at the king's side. But last night was the first time I had ever seen her up close and personal. And besides my mother, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever set my sights upon.

I'm trudging on dangerous ground. The queen wanted to know the worth of a flying horse, and I shown it to her. We chatted for a while, shared a moment of emotion, but it couldn't be anything beyond a platonic relationship between us. Though Lord knew I wanted to pursue the urge to get to know her better, I just couldn't. But I could tell she needed a friend. I already thought Draco was far from an ideal husband to her, but seeing her in so much pain, it made my heart ache. If I could, I'd take her away from her unhappiness. But if I were insane enough to even attempt such a suicidal act, I would be a guaranteed death sentence. For the both of us.

I was in my back courtyard, sitting in the warm sun polishing my sword when one house maid came out to give me news. He curtsied to me as she said, "My lord, the king himself has come to call on you, sir."

This was definitely a surprise. I thanked her as I got up and sheathed my sword in the scabbard I always carried on my waist and went to greet his majesty. My house was large and grand of course, but obviously not nearly as much so as the royal palace. The king gave it to me as a reward several years ago for winning victory over the mountain country of Lyrica. I walked through the corridors and found his majesty sitting comfortably in my great sitting room.

I bowed respectfully as I said, "My king. What an unexpected surprise." I stood upright before I continued, "To what do I owe the privilege of having his majesty in my home?"

At first he didn't say anything. He just stared at me with a very unnerving smile on his pale face. I glanced to my left and saw three armed guards at the door leading out of the room. Finally, after a very long moment of silence, he spoke, in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"My wife told me this morning that she really enjoyed the ride you gave her last night." I didn't understand what he was getting at.

I replied, "I believe she did enjoy herself, your highness. She expressively approved of the steed I chose for us."

That strange smile was still there as he continued, "What I find completely fascinating is that my wife is deathly afraid of heights. She would never even look over the balcony in our bedchamber."

Where was this going? "Yes, sire. I could tell she was frightened but she wished to see the worth of a Pegasus and I was obliged to show her. And I assure you she was and is very safe with me. I would sooner dismember myself with my own sword than allow any harm to come to your queen."

He got up from the seat and slowly walked over to the fireplace, which I just noticed had been lit. He just stood there starring at the flames. After a few moments, he looked at me, glancing down at the sword I always carried on my waist.

He gestured to it. "I see you carry your sword in your own house."

I glanced down at it myself before I responded. "You never know when you may need one sire."

He chuckled as he slowly walked over to my side. "That's very good, General Potter. Always on your guard, even when there's clearly no need to be. Very good indeed." His smile vanished and it was replaced with a threatening glare. "It's just as well. Because if I heard that someone was fraternizing with my wife, for any reason other than a servant to a queen, I'd imagine it would be a _very_ unpleasant situation for the perpetrator. Wouldn't you agree… _General_?"

I was one of the very few allowed to look him directly in the eye, but I guessed that this wasn't the time to exercise that privilege. So I just stayed standing upright with my eyes forward. "I would feel the same way if it were my own wife, my liege."

I heard him quietly chuckle again. "I'm glad we have an understanding, general. Now, there's going to be a council meeting this evening regarding our next plan of action. I would like you to be in attendance, general."

It amazed me how he could just strike up a friendly conversation like he didn't just threaten me in my own home. "It'll be my pleasure, your majesty."

He clapped me on the shoulder. I had to fight not to cringe away in disgust. "Excellent. Good day, General Potter." And then he and his entourage just walked out of my house like he owned the place. I suppose in a way he did. He is he one who gave me this fine castle-like house after all.

I supposed that was that. My earlier thoughts about the queen were correct. I could never try to pursue a friendship with her, though God knew she needed one. I stopped caring years ago whether I live or die, but I would not risk Hermione's safety in _any_ way.


	5. Looking For a Friend

Chapter 4. Looking for a Friend

(HrPOV)

It's been three weeks since I last saw General Potter… or Harry, and I missed him very much. I missed having someone to talk to already. Nearly every night, Draco was in our bed with me. Each time was all the same. He was too rough and too quick to finish. It sort of amazed me I wasn't with child yet. A few nights, he would insist upon being joined more than once. However, as much as it distained me, I was not yet with child.

Today Draco was too preoccupied with battle maneuvers to even notice I existed today, even despite the intimacy he initiated this morning. But he was obviously to busy and on too short a fuse to be bothered with a request from me, and I preferred to avoid a quarrel with him. So I decided to do what I wanted to attempt to avoid. I went to seek out General Harry Potter behind his back.

I was the queen after all, so it shouldn't be difficult to find someone of the military. I started by asking a few soldiers I knew where he might be. Some claimed they didn't know where he was, but I could tell they must have been following orders. They looked extremely timid at my questions. But one braver soul told me that he was taking a short leave at him home just at the edge of the main city.

Draco was so busy, he wouldn't even notice my absence. So I bribed one of our carriage drivers to take me to Harry's house. I gave him extra gold in exchange for his silence. I could only hope that he won't mind my sudden intrusion.

I knew I was safe to stay as long as I wanted, if Harry let me stay, because Draco actually told me for a change that he'd be busy with his council until late into the night. I wore a disguise which consisted of a simple dress I borrowed from one of the handmaidens and a black hooded cloak. I had to make sure no one recognized me for both our sakes. The driver I hired said he wouldn't know me if he didn't know me. We both had a little laugh at that.

I asked the driver to stop about two miles away from our destination and to not go to far away in case I decided to come back at an early time. I made the rest of the journey on foot to divert and unwanted attention. As I made my way to the generals home, it began to rain. And it didn't begin gradually like rain naturally would, it started out as very large drops and very quickly became a monstrous downpour. What this an omen or simply bad luck? Either way, by the time I reached Harry's… I suppose you could call it a small castle, I was soaked through. Which, of course, I was not happy about at all.

I reached the large wooden front door, raised the large knocker, and knocked on the door three times. I stood in the rain for a few minutes before the door creaked open. I expected to see a form of servant answer my knocking, but instead it was Harry Potter himself. I couldn't suppress the smile that came, even though he looked at me with disbelieving surprise once I removed my hood.

"You're - er - Hermione! What on earth are you doing here?" he asked as he quickly ushered me inside out of the rain. It didn't escape my notice that he remembered I asked him to address me by my name instead of my title, which I was glad for. I stepped inside and I was immediately grateful for the rush of warmth that came to me.

As he set to remove my cloak, I said, "I know this is completely irregular, but I wanted to see you again. I know it sounds childish, but… I missed you, Harry."

He looked at me silently for a moment, then he smiled lightly and said, "Come. You're soaked through. I've got a fire going in the sitting room." He offered his arm to me, which I took, and escorted me through his home.

He led me to a large sitting room with four green velvet armchairs around an excellently sized fireplace with a small side table beside each of them, an extravagant sofa along the back wall, banners and tapestries covering the stone walls, and a lit candle chandelier levitating in mid air in the center of the sealing. Everything was of course decorated in honor of Slytherin, but I felt that none of the decor suited him at all.

He took my soaking wet cloak off my shoulders and offered me a seat by the fireplace. Which I was grateful for, because I was really beginning to become cold. As I sat down, I took out my wand and performed a warming and drying charm on my clothes. I was instantly dry and clean, but I still felt a slight chill beneath my flesh.

Harry smiled as he said, "I'll be right back. I'll fetch us some hot tea." He took my cloak with him as he left the room.

Once he left, I took a moment to look around the large room. There wasn't a hint of green in sight. Everything was decorated with shades of reds and gold's. The colors of his homeland, Griffindor. I wondered if his whole home was decorated this way. It was certainly a pleasant change of atmosphere for me. For the past ten years, I've been surrounded by a sea of greens and grays. After a while one can get really sick of it.

Over the mantel of the fireplace, there was an old shabby portrait of a beautiful woman with red hair and green eyes, Harry's eyes, smiling very lovingly and a handsome man baring a striking resemblance to Harry with his arms wrapped around the woman from behind. He too had a smile that was very warming and welcoming. I assumed they were his parents. They were truly a beautiful couple. I could see just by this painting that they must have been good people. And it was a tragedy that they were snuffed out the way they were.

I noticed two things. The woman had a fairly large belly beneath the mans hands, so it could only mean that she was pregnant. I also that the figures in the painting weren't moving like the painting at the palace did. I of course knew there were a great deal of motionless pictures in the world. I just didn't see one very often. Somehow, I liked this still painting more than a mobile one.

Without knowing it, I got up from my seat and walk towards the painting to get a better look at it. That was when Harry came back into the room holding a tray with a small tea set set thereon. I shyly took a step away from the mantle. He smiled at me as he set the tea on a table next to one of the chairs.

"They're my parents. James and Lily." he explained. He walked over to stand beside me and look up at the paining.

I replied, "They're beautiful people."

He kept his smile, but his eyes looked forlorn suddenly. "Yes… they were." He was silent for a few moments, then he continued. "This was painted by a family friend who was a muggle artists apprentice before I was born. In fact, it was done when my mother was still carrying me."

I looked at it again. "It's exquisite." One could hardly tell it was done by an apprentice.

He gave a small chuckle as he replied, "Yes, the lad did do a good job. I unfortunately never got to meet him. Shortly after he did this for my parents, he traveled abroad to, shall we say, widen his horizons."

Then I asked, "Won't you tell me something about your parents? I'd love to know about them."

He smiled down at me and motioned me to take a seat in the overstuffed chair again. He joined me in the other one. A few seconds of silence and he said, "My mother had the most beautiful nature. She had this way of bringing light into the room even when things were darkest. Always so kind and loving. Even to the strangers who came to the inn. She taught me to read and write. She tried to teach me the piano too, but I never had a talent for it.

"And my father… he taught me what it means to be a man. He was an inn keeper, but he was also an expert swordsman. He was my first combat teacher. He also taught me what it means to really love a woman. In fact, when I was a little boy, I thought it was gross the way he always kissed my mother at every given moment." We laughed together at that. "Then one day he said to me, 'Son, a true man loves and romances the same woman for the rest of her life. And that means giving her lots and lots of kisses.'"

He had a very bright smile on his face. It filled me with great warmth to see him happy like this. Then his smile disappeared. He continued.

"When I lost them, I felt I had lost everything. Even the will to live. But I knew they wouldn't want me to stop living. They would want me to go on."

I reached over and placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and I gave a gentle smile. "I'm sure they'd be very proud of you, Harry. You've come so far in your life and overcome so much pain and sadness."

He didn't look at me, but he placed his hand on his shoulder over mine. After a few minutes of silence, he finally looked at me with a grateful smile. He took my hand in his off his shoulder, held onto it as he said, "You are quite a woman, Hermione. To say such a thing my be considered treason, but I don't believe the king deserves you as his wife or anything else." he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it lingeringly.

The skin on my hand was tingling pleasantly once he took his lips away. When Harry touched me, I felt something I couldn't explain. Other than I never felt it at all whenever Draco touched me. When Draco touched me, I felt a sensation of cold and sometimes fear. Just because Draco has never physically harmed me, it never meant he wouldn't ever do so. But when Harry touched me, I felt warm and safe. Like with him I would always be protected and cared for.

After another brief comfortable silence, Harry said, "So, why don't you tell me about your family?"

I smiled and looked at the fireplace as I replied, "Well, as you know, I never knew my mother. But my father always told me stories about her. Their marriage was arranged as well, but they loved each other as if they knew each other all their lives. They tell me she was very kind, well read, selfless, loyal to a fault. She always put others before herself.

But she wasn't always healthy. Several times a year, she carried some sort of illness." I felt tears coming, so I took a moment to compose myself before I continued. "I was her first… and last child. Her pregnancy with me was particularly difficult. I hear there was a moment, when she was giving birth, when she almost lost me. But… she gave all her strength to give me life. I was born healthy, but hers was severely diminished. She lived until I was a year old, but…" I couldn't continue this tale, so I moved to another before I really lost myself.

I took a calming breath as I continued. "My father was a very good man. Even though he didn't know much about raising a daughter, he did his best with me. He taught me what it means to rule a country. To be a leader. He arranged my marriage to Draco because he thought a union with Slytherin would make Ravenclaw even stronger, and it would be a place where I would be safe and well cared for for the rest of my days." _He just didn't realize I'd be so unhappy, _I thought to myself.

Another silence came between us, then Harry asked, "Forgive me, but when we met, I remember you mentioning that your father passed and your cousin took the throne. How did those events come to be?"

I gave a light smile. It was only natural some would become curious about such things. So I told the tale. "In Ravenclaw, it is tradition that the first born son take the throne. I was my fathers first born, but obviously not a son. And he completely refused to get remarried after my mother passed. He would never even take a concubine. But obligations had to be met, so he got together with his younger brother, my Uncle Tiberius. He had 4 sons, and a daughter. Needless to say, it didn't take much persuasion to get my uncle to agree to let father name his oldest son his heir. I knew Thaddeus all my life. If there's one thing I pride myself on it's my good judge of character. Thaddeus is a good, fair man. I know he's a great ruler, just like my father was.

"I'm sure you remember that I wasn't there when father passed. He was just old and lonely. He went peacefully in his sleep, thank God. I only wish Draco allowed me to attend the funeral. And well… here I am."

We just sat in silence sipping tea for another few minutes. I didn't much mind it at all. It wasn't really an awkward silence, more like a comfortable silence. For the first time is the longest time, I didn't feel self-conscience about myself. I didn't feel too preoccupied about appearances, or protocol, or even keeping up pretences. I really felt like I could be myself with this man. The only worry I had now was would he share my desires and want to be my friend?

(HaPOV)

Queen Hermione was a very easy person to talk to. I just told her things I've never told anyone before in my life. Not even any of my closest friends. She made me feel safe enough to where I can confide my deepest darkest secrets without fear of being judged.

I had to remind myself that this was the kings wife. A king who just a few weeks ago threatened me to stay away from her. But my heart goes out to her. We shared the same pain. The pain of losing our most beloved ones. Our parents. Though it has never been said aloud, I could tell that we also shared the same desire. A friend. A real friend. Not just that, a companion, a confidant. We both lacked such things.

But was she worth such a risk? If I were caught consorting with the queen, I could be imprisoned for life. Or worse, I could be executed. King Draco had a tendency to overreact to the most absurd occurrences. What was so terrible about his lonely, neglected wife having a friend? Why was she not allowed even that?

That's when I made my decision. I will take a chance and try to be this remarkable young woman's friend. Lord knew we both needed a friend, so I would take the chance. For her.

I took a deep breath to gather my courage. "Hermione?"

She looked at me with a smile. A beautiful smile. "Yes?"

"I know that this is asking a lot, but I can tell that you need a friend. As we all need a friend. And I would be honored to be yours. And I would like to pursue this blossoming friendship. But only if you will consent to it. Say that you don't want to continue this, then I shall forever let the matter rest."

Her smile momentarily vanished. As if she were thinking seriously to herself about my words. Then she smiled at me again more brightly, and what she did next surprised me immensely. She got up from her chair, pulled me from mine, wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me. I was of course taken aback at first, but I hugged her back. I couldn't explain it, but there was just something right about having this beautiful woman in my arms.

After a few seconds, she said, "Harry, you have no idea what this means to me. I've been needing a friend since I came here. Thank you."

I smiled down at her. I replied, "Everyone needs a friend, Hermione." Just then the clock in the room sounded, indicating that it has just gone five o'clock. She shot back and gasped.

"Oh, my word! How did it get so late? I have to get home now or Draco might miss me!" She began gathering her cloak. "He's been on me like a hawk a lot lately. I was only able to get away now because he's so preoccupied with some meeting with his advisors." She started to rush towards the door when I stopped her.

"Try to calm yourself. If you come home in a state then he might suspect you were up to something." She nodded in agreement and took a breath. I continued. "You can get back quicker if you Apparate."

She shook her head. "That'll only take me so far. He set up a Disapparation ward around the palace. A ten mile radius. Extra protection he said." We looked out the window and saw that it was still raining a little. I just couldn't let her go home in this weather. Especially not when she came all the way here in it. Then it hit me.

"You know, being one of the High Generals, I'm entitled to specific privileges, including getting past Apparation Wards. I'll personally escort you home… your majesty." I did an exaggerated bow for good humor. She giggled.

"I would very much appreciate that, good sir." She gave an exaggerated curtsey and went to retrieve her cloak. I went to the same hook to get my own. We reached for our cloaks at the same moment and out fingers brushed against each other for the briefest moment and it was like fire igniting. Our eyes met then. I could tell that she felt it too. The silence was dragging on between us as we just kept staring into each others eyes. But we were pressed for time so we quickly snapped out of it and quickly got our cloaks on. I offered her my arm and she took it wish a hesitative smile. I concentrated on our destination and we were off in a flash. I'll never get used to that pressure I feel on the back of my navel.

We were in the back of the palace, in the farthest end of the royal gardens. The king brought me here a few years ago when he needed my private council regarding tricky military tactics. She gave me a questioning look, as if she was wondering why I brought her here.

"I thought you being seen coming from here would raise less questions," I explained. She nodded in understanding. I had her cover story planned before we left. "Do you like it when it rains?" She nodded again. "Tell whoever asks that you just wanted to enjoy your garden while it was being replenished. That you like the smell of the earth when it rains."

She smiled at me and replied", "It would seem we think alike. That's what I told my handmaiden when she asked why I was going out when it was meant to rain today."

I couldn't suppress the chuckle that came. Yes, it would seem we think alike indeed. I was about to say good-bye for now when she surprised me by hugging me. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders whispering thank you to me. I of course wrapped my arms around her waist, hugging her back. It was a little strange for me. I haven't given or received a real hug since my parents passed. It felt wonderful.

We said our good-byes, and just before I left, I promised I would write to her when I felt it was safe for us to meet again. Then I was gone. And so our secret friendship began. Would it bring happiness or tragedy? Only time would tell.

**WOW! THAT took a long time. Anyway, Happy New Year to everyone!**


	6. A Ball to Remember

Chapter 5. A Ball to Remember

(HrPOV)

It has been another three weeks since I last saw Harry, but we didn't go without communicating this time. We used his beautiful white owl, Hedwig, to send secret letters to each other every so often. They weren't about anything in particular. Just random gatherings about ourselves. Just getting to know each other even further. In those three weeks of random writing, I felt I knew my new friend a great deal. However I still missed seeing him, but I would very soon get my chance.

Tonight, my husband was holding a ball to celebrate another so called victory over a poor, ill-equipped country. Everyone who had some kind of title was invited. Dukes, Duchesses, Counts, Countesses, Lords, Ladies, you name it, they're invited. Even all the Generals in commandment of the Slytherin army. Including my friend High General Harry Potter. Perhaps if we're lucky, we'll be able to steel a dance together.

The ball was beginning in a few hours and I needed to prepare. But for some reason or other my husband insisted on becoming… intimate beforehand. There he was grunting away above me. I tried to protest, that we had a ball to prepare for. But he declared that no one would start any official event in this palace without its king present. I could tell he was nearly through though. At this point I knew the signs. One… two… three… finished. And as usual, I felt nothing. But to keep from upsetting him, I pretended I did.

Once he rolled away, he just laid on his back breathing deep for a moment then he leaned up on his elbows. He looked over at me and gave a rather disturbing smile as he said, "At this rate, you should be with child in no time, isn't that right, my dear wife?"

I held onto the sheet, trying to protect my modesty as I replied, "Yes, my king. I do hope so." In all honesty, I wasn't sure I wanted to have a child with him anymore. I still wanted a child of course, but not with _Draco_. Not with the way he's been acting lately. He's so possessive, overprotective, and recently he's had guards watch me almost constantly. He always had me nervous, but lately he's been really frightening me. I could only pray that he wasn't suspicious of me and Harry.

Draco rolled off the bed and wrapped his robe around himself saying, "Well, mustn't keep the public waiting. Let us prepare for our ball." Then he left the room with a quick smile in my direction.

I suddenly felt very dirty. I went strait to the water basin, grabbed a cloth and whipped myself off head to toe. Particularly in the area between my legs. I certainly never relished the thought of sharing my bed or my body with Draco Malfoy. Not even on our wedding night. But as of late, him touching me so frequently made me feel physically ill. But if it would get me a child, I suppose I could endure it. After I finally felt clean, I threw on my robe and pulled the long green silk cord in the corner of the room summoning my handmaidens to help me dress.

The one thing I hated most about wearing all this finery is the corset. Normally such things would be tightened by hand, but here, we used magic to get it all done in one go. It's quick but no less painful than when it would be done by hand. In fact, I think it's even more so. All that pain happening all at once, it's like a giant troll pinching my waist shut tight between his enormous fingers. But of course, it's quicker.

Next is the shift, then the hoop skirt, then the slip, and finally the dress itself. As were most of my other clothing, this dress was a shade of emerald green with silver embroidery trim. It felt like my husband was trying to make me forget my homeland by surrounding me with representations of Slytherin. I wasn't about to forget where I come from. I had secrets.

Finally we had that infernal gown tied and hooked, that I sat in front of my gilded vanity mirror while one of the maids did my hair up in an elaborate bun with ringlet's of curls handing around my face and neck. The final touches, a string of pearls with a green and pearl cameo hanging from it, pearl and emerald bobble earrings, and of course, my silver crown with emeralds stuck all over it. It wasn't necessarily heavy, but I could feel the weight of it clearly on my head. I hated all this fancy nonsense. Even if I weren't married to the king of propriety and appearances, I'd still endure it. Because yes, being a queen means looking the part. That didn't mean however that I had to enjoy it.

As I was making a final quick once over of myself in the mirror, Draco walked back in fully dressed in his finest. Which of course consisted of a green suit with a dark green fur-trimmed cape with a long silver chain draped over his shoulders, and of course, his large silver and emerald crown. He would say he's dressed to kill, but I think it's overdone. Of course I would never say such a thing out loud.

He smiles, walks over and gathers me in his arms as his gives me a very sound kiss. When he finally pulled back, he smiled down at me as he said, "You look positively ravishing, my dear."

I smiled back and said, "Thank you, my lord. You look very… distinguished." He kissed me again, too my arm in his then we headed down to the ballroom. As we reached the top of the large staircase, trumpets sounded announcing the arrival of the king and queen. All activity came to a halt and all eyes were on us as we descended the large, grand staircase arm in arm.

My eyes darted around the room looking for someone in particular. Someone I was hoping to see tonight. There were over fifty steps, we had reached the tenth to last step when I finally spotted him. High General Harry Potter was wearing very handsome dress robes which consisted of a finely tailored doublet and jerkin, in shades of green of course, black cannions, and fine dark brown leather boots. He was also wearing a special gold crown of his own. Nothing too special though, like Draco's crown. Just a simple gold ring with ten star shaped emeralds around it to symbolize their military rank. All the High Generals wore one. Call it a reward if you will.

We started the usual greetings of our guests starting with, who else? The war council. Eventually we made it to the generals. Once we made it to Harry, I had to hold my breath. It was the first time I'd seen him in weeks and I was beyond overjoyed to see him, but I didn't want to give us away. It didn't escape my notice that his smile was more defined when he acknowledged me after he did Draco. It also didn't escape my notice that Draco's grip on my arm tightened. Slightly but not unnoticeably.

Harry bowed politely as he said, "Your Highnesses, thank you for the invitation to this magnificent ball. I honestly don't know where I would rather be." It may have escaped Draco's notice, but I could clearly sense the fib in his words. But really, who could lie to the King of Ruthlessness?

Draco nodded his head as he replied, "It's truly a pleasure to have you here, general. Isn't that right, Hermione?" He looked directly down at me as he said his last statement.

I smiled back and said, "It's a pleasure to have all of our generals here with us tonight. It wouldn't be a celebration of victory without the ones who helped secure it present to be glorified for it."

Harry just nodded his thanks, then after that we greeted the rest of the generals then the ball officially began. The orchestra prepared to play and Draco and I took our place in the center of the room to begin the dancing. He took my right hand in his left, wrapped his right hand on my waist as I placed my left hand on his shoulder. Draco nodded in the musicians direction signaling them to begin. The first dance was just a simple waltz. Before too long, everyone else joined in. A few times I glanced over and saw Harry dancing with one of the single women in attendance. I just couldn't help feeling a small twinge of jealousy about that. I wanted to dance with him, but I told myself that I would have my chance soon.

I was broken out of my thoughts when Draco tugged me toward him as we turned, wanting to get my full and undivided attention. I smiled at me as he said, "Hermione, my queen. I'm sorry to have to tell you this now, but I'm afraid tomorrow morning I'm going to have to leave you for a time."

I feigned disappointment. "Why Draco? Is there something wrong?"

He really though I was upset he was leaving. "The leaders of another country I'm trying to take is being a stubborn fool and not listening to… reason. I decided to go over and try a little persuasion of my own."

It wasn't the first time Draco left to join one of his battles. Last time he was gone for six months. The most peaceful and stress free six months on my married life. So I couldn't help but hope that would be how long he'd be gone again.

"And how long shall you be gone this time, my king?" I held my breath as I awaited an answer.

After a few seconds he said, "Hard to say. It's quite a journey. Could be anywhere from eight months to a year."

A year? A year? He'd possibly be gone for a year? This was actually the best news I've heard in the longest time. I would be free of the husband I did not love for a year. Free to do as I pleased without having to sneak around and without fear of being caught and reprimanded. No more feeling ignored and neglected for sometime. I can even have a reprieve from his strange stamina. Wanting to 'make love' almost every night has become rather tiresome for me. Again, I was surprised I wasn't with child already.

My thoughts were interrupted. "Of course," Draco continued, "I can't leave you here unprotected. So I'll have one of my generals be your escort in my absence."

That caught my attention. "I see. And whom might that be?" I secretly hoped it would be Harry, but one couldn't hope for too much.

"One of my Generals." Draco answered, "Who better to guard my wife than a man who fought and won against many an enemy?"

His answer gave me a shadow of a hope that it would be Harry after all. But of course there was also the equal chance of it being one of the other generals who was more interested in pleasing his king than anything else. "Of course, Draco. When may I ask are you leaving?" I asked.

He was quiet for the briefest moment before he answered, "I'm afraid I have to leave first thing in the morning. The sooner I leave, the sooner I can return home."

At this point in my life, I became master of containing emotions. In this case, delight. "Of course, my lord husband." I replied, feigning disappointment.

That was when the music began a new melody. Draco and I silently bowed to one another and walked in separate directions in order to mingle. I didn't know who my husband was seeking out, but I knew whom I wanted to see most., and I found him by the hor dourve table, indulging in a goblet of wine. He turned in my direction and spotted me as I was making my way towards him.

One I reached him, I couldn't stop the smile that graced my face. He smiled back. At first we were silent. Just looking at one another, unaware of the patrons that surrounded us in the very large ball room. Wouldn't have noticed if someone caught us in our moment, and frankly I wouldn't have cared. I was just to overjoyed to have a moment alone with my dearest and only friend in this dismal country.

At long last, he broke the silence. "Good evening, your Majesty." He gave a polite bow. We still had to keep up formalities to the sake of prying ears.

I politely curtsied as I replied, "And to you, General." He offered me my own goblet of wine. I accepted.

Our conversation continued. "I hear you husband will be journeying to lead his latest invasion himself." So he did know of this.

I took a quick sip of my wine before I answered, "That is true. He's to be gone for up to a year." Unknowing eyes would have surely missed it, but I could see the approval within his. He shared my sentiments. But he kept up the façade for the sake of anyone who may overhear us.

"That's a shame. Especially for you, my queen. To be without your husband for a year must be deeply saddening for you."

I never had so much difficulty pretending to be distressed in my life. "Yes, it will be rather lonesome in this large castle without a companion around." Even if we were simply keeping up an act, I just couldn't say the words 'without a loving husband.' Because that simply wasn't Draco Malfoy.

Harry continued the conversation. "Well, you won't be completely alone. You'll have-"

"A stiff, overwrought old man with his armor welded to his brain trying to do everything in his power to keep his lord and master happy by watching my every single move."

One can only imagine my surprise when he actually laughed at my unsound interruption. He clearly noticed my surprised and confused expression. He explained, "It's certainly a joy to know what you will think of your personal body guard, your majesty." He said this with a very wide grin on his handsome face. It only took me a few seconds to put the pieces together.

By reflex, I held my hand to my mouth as I let out a startled gasp of realization. High General Harry Potter was to be my guard. I never felt so foolish in all my years. "Oh, great flaming phoenixes! I'm so inconceivably sorry, General! I meant absolutely no offence! I-" This time he interrupted me.

He raised his hand as he said, "My queen. No offence was received. You obviously didn't know. No harm done." He was still smiling at me as he spoke. When I saw his amazing smile, I just couldn't help the sweet wave of calm the overtook me at that very moment. No matter what I was feeling, he always made me happy just by being in my presence, despite that we've only known each other for a short while. And only in secret.

I couldn't stop my smile as I replied, "Well, it'll be nice to be able to see you everyday without having to sneak around." At this point, I didn't care if anyone heard that. I was just so pleased I'd be able to be with a friend everyday, all the time, without the deceptions and lies to hide it.

Just when I was about to say something else, I felt a hand on my lower back. It was my husband. Suddenly all my happiness had instantly drained from my whole body. My moment with my friend had been ruined. Which was made even more tragic when he began to speak.

"Hermione my dear. I see you've ran into the man who's going to be keeping you safe for me while I'm away." He thought I didn't already know. So I decided to let him believe that.

"Oh, is that so? Well, General, knowing you're the one who'll be keeping me out of harms way for the next year makes me feel safer already."

The men laughed lightly at my statement. Then Harry said, "Keeping my lady queen safe from all dangers in my kings stead is a true reward in itself." He bowed to us at the end of his statement.

Draco chuckled as he replied, "I'm very pleased you feel that way, General Potter. I'm trusting you with my most precious possession, now. So don't let me down." He was being both sincere and threatening.

Harry bowed again as he said, "I would sooner sever my own arm off, my lord king."

I felt that the heat in the room was getting too high. "Draco, dear. Why don't we return to the dance floor?"

He smiled down at me. "An excellent suggestion, my queen." he then turned to Harry again. "Good evening, General." Harry bowed his head in compliance.

"Good night, General." I said, "I'll be seeing you in the morrow." With that, Draco escorted me away.

We spent the rest of the evening dancing, wining, dining, and then once we bid good night to our guests, Draco took me away to our chambers where he again took me in our bed. With great vigor and strength I might add. Yet strangely enough, I found myself picturing Harry Potter in my mind this whole night. Even while my husband was taking me. When Draco finished and went strait to sleep, I found myself unable to sleep. For the same man who haunted my thoughts had me asking myself, 'why?'

Tomorrow, and the next year to come would certainly be very interesting for me and others as well.


	7. A Forbidden Romance

**A/N: At long, long last it's ready. There will be a little bit of flip flopping in this one ^^; Enjoy**

Chapter 6. A Forbidden Romance

(DPOV)

It's the fifth week at sea on my voyage to the foreign country I was sailing to. The latest country I was looking to take over to even further the strength of mighty Slytherin. Though little did anyone know that I had an additional reason for deciding to go on a journey that would take me from my beloved home for such a long while.

My worthless Ravenclaw wife was being unfaithful to me. I just knew she was. The witless woman thought I didn't know she was sneaking out of the palace to see her tryst every so often. I'm no simpleton. I knew she was sneaking away to my so called best High General's home to spread her whoring legs wide open for him.

Harry James Potter. The man from Griffindor come to Slytherin to become a stronger man after losing his parents to bandits. How pathetic. Still, he didn't become one of my best High Generals for nothing. His fighting skills, military tactics, and incredibly powerful magic served me well. But that didn't erase the fact that he was satisfying his lust on my wife. He chose the wrong man to betray.

Of course, as king, I could do as I pleased with them. However, I would not risk having my subjects turning against me in any way at all by striking out against liars and traitors without solid proof. I am indeed many things, but I am not unjust. One of my ancestors was always paranoid and wrongly executed many an innocent being. Nearly drove his people, soldier and subject alike, to an uprising and brought about the end of the Malfoy royal line. Luckily, the fool died early and his one son took the throne and turned things around. I would not make the same mistakes as my ancestors.

But little did they know, I had a plan to expose them both. I've been taking her all the time, making her believe I wanted a child now. But what she didn't know was that I've been having the kitchen servants sneak a contraception potion in every drink she consumed each morning at breakfast since Potter brought us those Pegasus'. It would stop after I left. If she were with child or already had a child by the time I returned, I would have them both red handed.

Of course, there was always the chance that they had enough brains to use that potion themselves. But I had no fear of that. I had plenty of surprises awaiting my harlot of a wife and that traitor of a general. One way or another I will expose them and I will make an example of them.

(HaPOV)

It's been well over a month since the king left on his voyage. And everyday Hermione and I spent together was pure bliss. Our friendship grew stronger every passing day. We didn't have to hide anymore. At least, for a time anyway.

Since we didn't have to hide, and the whole kingdom knew that we were together simply for me to protect their queen in the king's absence, we could do everything together and not have to sneak around. We read books to each other in the royal library, we went for walks in the gardens together, we went riding, strolls in the market. It was like we were both everyday people without the laws of society tying us down or keeping us apart.

Today, we were in the market again. Hermione wanted to get special silks to create a new dress. Something natural, she said. Something that wouldn't require petticoats and hoop skirts. Something she could breath in. I was inclined to agree with her idea. As beautiful as my friend was, those large queenly robes simply didn't suit her.

She also wanted something that wasn't green. That part made me laugh a little. I had to admit, even if she was the queen of Slytherin, green just wasn't her color. We spent a good half hour at the tailor shop looking at different materials. She didn't want just anything. She wanted something she could see herself wearing all the time. I was helping her of course. Even thought I didn't know the first thing about sewing. Didn't know silk from satin. But I would do anything, even make a fool of myself, just to see a smile on this beautiful queen's face.

Once we finally made our purchases, we made our way back to the palace. Hermione wanted to walk everywhere, but I swore to keep her safe. So we took Thestral carriages everywhere. Thesterals were indeed gentle creatures, but when they sensed any danger nearby, they become as vicious as any dragon in the magical world.

I took our belongings, tied them onto the roof of the carriage, we got inside and made our way back to the palace. The other extraordinary thing about Thesterals is they always had this mysterious way of always knowing where they're going. Even if they've never been to their destination before in their lives, all you had to do was tell them where you wanted to go and they would get you there. No fear whatsoever of getting lost.

Once we were comfortably inside, I signaled the Thesterals and we were on our way back to the palace. We sat in comfortable silence as we made our way back. In our silence, I lost myself in my thoughts. I thought about all the time we spent together in these last several weeks. We were inseparable despite that I was ordered to never leave her side. I learned so much more about her. Her likes, her dislikes, her favorite books, her favorite activities. There was so much we had in common. I was beginning to fear that I was treading on dangerous waters though. The more time I spent with my queen, the more she was sneaking her way into my heart. But I would not risk her reputation, or her life by letting my feelings for her get away from me.

It wasn't an overly long carriage ride. Just long enough to notice the look on Hermione's face. And I knew that look all too well. She was worried about something.

Testing the waters, I asked, "Is there something on your mind, Hermione?"

She looked up at me with a forced yet gentle smile. "Oh, no Harry. I assure you I'm just fine." She wasn't fooling me. I knew her too well.

I reached out for her hand as I said with a comforting smile, "Now, Hermione. You know you can tell me anything. I'm more than just your guardian. I'm your friend. You shouldn't be afraid to tell me what's on your mind."

(HrPOV)

I wanted so much to tell him what really was on my mind. These past several weeks I've spent with him, regardless if it was just a high ranking soldier guarding his queen, have been the happiest of my life. I was able to spend as much time as I wanted with the only friend I had in this dismal land and I didn't have to sneak around to do it. No one was any the wiser of our true relationship. For that, I thank Merlin every day for my new found happiness.

Little did even Harry know, there was something happening within me. Specifically my heart. I feared I was falling in love with another man. The man who was only meant to be my secret friend. But he was so good to me. He treated me like a person instead of a queen. Whenever we had a conversation, he really listened to what I had to say and he respected my opinions. He really cared about me, and it showed. Draco was hardly a husband, but he was still my husband and my king, regardless of his oh so many flaws. And I would not betray him… no matter what.

Frankly, I found it remarkable that he didn't have many women seeking his love. Or at least I've never noticed, nor did he ever say something. He was amusing, kind, strong, brave, intelligent, valiant. The list was endless. Every moment I spent with him sent my heart going deeper and deeper for him. But I couldn't give in. For both our sakes.

But he wanted to know what I was thinking so… "I'm just concerned that if my… husband finds this overly simple dress when he returns he'll insist on getting rid of it. He's very critical about my attire. Even when I sleep." It wasn't a complete lie. Draco really would get rid of the dress I was planning to fashion if he found it.

Harry smiled at me as he replied, "Well, then we'll just have to find a very good hiding place for it now will we?" If only I could tell him what was really on my mind.

Once we made it back to the palace, Harry helped me put away our purchases so we could prepare for lunch. One of the other freedoms I enjoyed with Draco away was I could eat outside in the garden. Very few knew this, but the outdoors makes ones senses more alert, therefore ones food tasted all the more pleasant. Draco never allowed it. He never even allowed tea time on the terrace. He was convinced that eating outside, in any capacity, is utterly filthy. Nothing but bugs, dirt, and other such filth he says. He just didn't see the world as a place of beauty and peace, only as something to rule and conquer. Yet another thing that made us complete opposites.

When we had everything organized, we went to our respected rooms to dress more properly for luncheon. Out of our travel clothes. I dressed down of course. Didn't feel like wearing a heavy gown in the warm spring air for a meal outside in the garden. I wore a simple gown of white with green ivy leaves embroidered all over. Something I had secretly made years ago when Draco went on another of his long expeditions. It didn't requite a hoop skirt or, thank Merlin, a corset. I could walk, sit, stand, and breath comfortably without having to be concerned with regal appearances.

Once I had my gown on, I set my long hair free of it's intricate braids. It may not have been customary for a lady of breeding, but I enjoyed having my hair down. I wasn't one to have pride in my personal vanity, but I could never help but be proud of my long and wavy mahogany hair. It was also my mother's hair, I was once told. I quickly brushed out the tangles, gave myself a quick once over in the large gilded mirror that adorned the north wall of the chamber, then I made my way to the garden to share lunch with my dear, dear companion General Harry Potter.

I was welcome by the sweet and beautiful scents of many, many flowers, trees, and other such fine greenery the moment I set foot outside into my beloved garden. One of the few things in this country that gave me joy was this garden. One of the few things my husband gave me free rein over. He didn't care for outside activities lest it involved a wand, a sword or any other such weaponry. For nearly as long as I've lived in Slytherin, I've tended this garden as if it were my salvation.

As I walked down the stone path, I closed my eyes and took in a large gulp of air, absorbing the relaxing scent of my garden. Feeling very peaceful, I began to slowly turn in a circle. Feeling all the beautiful elements of nature spinning with me, I've never been so at ease. However, my peaceful moment was short lived, because the next thing I knew, I was colliding right into another with a great 'oof!' I turned to see a surprised but elated Harry, steadying me with his strong hands on my shoulders.

He chuckled as he said with a smile, "Careful, your Highness. Wouldn't want to fall and spoil that lovely gown of yours." His smile was amazing. Brightly lit up his dazzling green eyes. I could get lost in those eyes forever.

A moment later I snapped myself out of my reverie and replied, "No, we wouldn't want that would we?" Harry then motioned for me to join him at the stone table at the edge of the garden that held our midday meal. The kitchen staff cooked our favorites. Roasted pheasant with stir fried vegetables, fresh made bread, and sweet, sweet grape wine. This sort of meal always smelt and tasted wonderful. But the clear, clean fresh air of the outdoors made it smell and taste all the more divine.

As we're enjoying the meal, Harry says to me, "Hermione, I would like to take you for a ride tonight. Like we did when we first met."

He surprised me so profoundly, I nearly spewed my wine from my lips and all over his face. I practically had to choke it down. Did he really ask me to go for a flight with him tonight? Did he have reasons for wanting such a thing with me? Surely not. Even if I weren't married, I'm just his friend. Aren't I?

He sat there quietly, politely waiting for me to respond to his request. I certainly didn't want to refuse him, of course I wanted to go for a ride with him tonight. But what would happen if we did? Would my developing feelings for him become stronger? I couldn't allow that to happen. Despite my distaste for Draco, he was still my husband and I had to honor him. But still, I had a friend for the first time in many many years. Of course I had no fear of losing him as a friend if I refused his invitation, but what would happen if I did go out with him this evening?

After a seemingly extensive and awkward pause, I took a deep breath, looked into his glorious eyes and said, "I'd love that very much, Harry. Thank you."

His expression quickly went from anticipation, to worry, to relief, to excitement at the sound of my acceptance. He took my hand in his and kissed the back of it as he said, "Thank you, Hermione. I promise it will be a night to remember. Please excuse me." Leaving his meal only half finished, he got up from his seat and walked away. The suddenly remembering something, he quickly turned back to me and said, "Meet me right here tonight when the last hint of sunlight is gone, and all that's left is night sky, moonlight, and stars." With that and another quick smile, he set off again, going who knows where.

He left me to my thoughts. Wondering what in the magical world could he be planning. Well, whatever it was, I was quite certain it would make my wondering heart ache for him all the more.

(HaPOV)

This time I was convinced I had a death wish. Asking the _wife _of my king and master to meet me for a late night Pegasus ride? To try to _confess _to her? I really MUST be out of my mind! However, one of the final lessons my father taught me before he was taken from me was if I feel very strongly for something, or someone, I have to let it out no matter what. Otherwise I'll go stark raving mad. I was beginning to see what he meant by it. Even if Hermione was my queen, even if she was married, even if it would indeed cost me my very life, I had to tell her how I felt. I had to tell her that I was falling in love with her.

Who wouldn't fall in love with that remarkable woman? Frankly, it astounded me that Draco wasn't madly in love with her, his own wife! She's brave, intelligent, kind, compassionate, radiant. I could go on about her forever. Draco didn't deserve a woman like her. He didn't deserve any good woman at all. I may be thinking traitorous thoughts now, but I'm sure I'm not the only man who'd feel this way about someone you loved when they're forced with a monster.

As I waited for her to come along, I looked up at the full moon. It would seem nature is on my side tonight. There was a full moon out the first time I officially met her. The first time I took her on a flight on one of these magnificent creatures. So, that's why I chose the same one as the first time. This time, he had a name. Venturo. It means 'Faithful.' Which suited him perfectly. This wouldn't be only the second time I've used him. He was my selection whenever I had to go on a quick mission, and he never let me down.

As I was stroking his mane, I heard footsteps approaching. By instinct and reflex, I reached for my sword. Imagine my delight when I saw it was my beloved queen approaching, looking as radiant as ever in a very simple white dress and dark green cloak. She wore her hair tied down at the nape of her neck. To keep it from whipping around in the light breeze I imagine. It revealed her beautiful face. I had to fight the very powerful urge to reach out and caress her soft, rosy cheeks.

Finally, I remembered myself and said, "You look... amazing." _Oh, yes Potter. That's exactly how you greet a lady of high breeding._

She smiled at me as she replied, "Thank you. I thought it best to dress down for something like this."

I could tell that she was a little frightened. On impulse, I took her hand in one of mine, and lightly brushed her soft cheek with the other as I softly said, "You don't have to be frightened. I swear on my parents graves that you are safe with me. I will never let any harm come to you."

She didn't say anything, just smiled at me. Oh, that smile. It could light the world in endless sunshine. I guided her over to Venturo and helped her mount him. I did the same from behind her. Having her so close to me, it was like heaven. Although I knew that the results of my intentions tonight lead greatly towards disappointment and heartbreak, I had to do it. I had to tell her how I felt. Even if she didn't return my feelings, even if it meant losing a friend and even if it meant risking my very life, if I could just say my piece to her, then that would be enough for me.

We landed at the very lake we came to that first night. As our steed touched ground, I noticed that Hermione had her eyes closed. I actually found it a little endearing that she was still frightened a little of this sort of activity. With a smile, I gently placed my hand under her chin and turned her face slightly to face me and whispered, "We've arrived my queen. 'Tis safe to open your eyes though there was no need to be in the first place."

Slowly she opened her eyes revealing the angelic brown pools that lay beneath. They actually glowed in the moonlight above us. As did the rest of her. Perhaps she truly was an angel sent down from heaven to once again bring happiness into my life. She really was a sight to behold. When she smiled at me, I nearly got the wind knocked out of me.

I came to my senses, dismounted Venturo the helped Hermione down on her feet. She was a little unsteady on them at first but she quickly regained her countenance. Without a word, I lead her and Venturo to the lake where he began to drink and I spread out a large warm blanket I brought and invited her to sit with me. She removed her shoes, hiked her dress up to her knees and placed her feet in the crisp, clear water. A few moments of silence and she said in a soft voice, "I'm glad we came out tonight. I've been feeling... trapped for a long time now. And this sort of thing makes me feel free."

She felt trapped? Did I make her feel that way? Hesitantly, I replied, "Hermione, if I have been too subjugating in my duties to protect you -"

"No!" she interrupted. "No, of course you haven't. You've been a better friend to me than I ever dreamed I would have. It's just..." She crossed her arms over he knees and just stared down at the water. I hated seeing her so glum. I placed my hand gently under her chin and had her face me. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. The very sight of it broke my heart.

I softly said to her, "Hermione, you know you can tell me anything. Especially here. Here it is just you and me. No one else. No one will hear your words but me. So please. Tell me what troubles you so."

First she gave me a shadow of a smile then looked away from me as she said so softly I had to strain my ears to hear her, "I feel trapped because... because..." she took a breath before continuing. "Because.. I can't... love freely."

'Love freely'? What did she mean by that? Does she love another? Even if that were true, I had to tell her. Now. Before I lost my courage forever. So I reached over, took her hand in mine, and finally began to say what was in my heart.

"Hermione, I also suffer such a prison. A prison where one cannot love another because it's forbidden." She looked at me thing, intrigued. I took both her hands in my own, looked into her beautiful eyes and continued. "Ever since my family was taken from me, I shut my heart up completely. Never letting anyone in. Not caring about anything or anyone. Just living on with my life as if I were a hollow shell. All coming to Slytherin and joining it's army did to me was made me shut myself up even further. Then I met you. And you open up my heart in ways no other woman I've met has done. You're intelligent, brave, compassionate, benevolent, gentle, beautiful. I could go on forever. There really should be more women like you in this world." Here it was... the moment of truth. "Hermione Jane Granger of Ravenclaw, I... I love you!"

Suddenly her eyes got wider in surprise. A long and frankly uncomfortable silence dragged on between us. The only sounds that broke the silence were crickets, the occasional frog, and the oh so soft breeze rustling the leaves of the trees above us. The silence was dragging on for so long, it became unbearable. Maybe she didn't return my feelings after all.

(HrPOV)

Love me? Did he just say he... love me? Could it be true? I was completely rendered speechless. I almost felt frozen in time while all the rest of the world was going on without me. It was just as well. I did not want it to end. It was the first time in my life I've ever heard a man, besides my father, tell me he loved me. Draco certainly never said such a thing to me. And he never would. I suppose I allowed the silence to drag on between Harry and myself for too long because the next thing I knew he was breaking eye contact looking away from me with a solemn look in his eyes.

He spoke very softly. "Forgive me, your Highness." What was he saying? "If you wish, I'll take you back to the palace." He made ready to stand again.

What? That was the last thing I wanted. Without thinking, without knowing what I was doing, without any control of my own impulse, I took his beautifully handsome face in my hands, made him face me, and kissed him. I kissed him with all I had. And almost immediately he responded, kissing me back. I felt his tongue run along the seam of my lips and I gladly granted him access. It was like out mouths were raging a war for dominance. He was making me feel things I've never felt before. One of which was lust. We kept on kissing each other senseless until the need for air became far too much to bare. So we reluctantly pulled apart, looking into each others eyes gasping for much needed air.

As we looked into each others eyes, so many feelings were swarming through my head and my heart all at once. Most came one after the other. Love, fear, lust, confusion, inclination, uneasiness, delight, worry, and so much more. But despite the fact that I was currently in a vicious war with myself, I was positively certain of one thing. I loved this man as much as he loved me.

The silence between us dragged on for a few brief moments as we cause our breath. During that silence, Harry ran his fingers through my hair ever so gently. I couldn't hold back my smile, nor could I hold back the words that came next from my lips.

"Let's go back to the palace... quietly."

The look of both understanding and desire in his eyes told me he knew exactly what I was really insinuating.

**A/N: WHEW! That took forever! I'm still new at the whole M rated writing, so I'm going to save the details of their "time together" for the next chapter. I'll try not to take as long to get it posted.**


	8. Real Love and Another Scar

**A/N: OK! My first official shot at M-rated stuff. The chapter between Hermione and Draco was just to show how miserable she was, wasn't really trying. But now I am. Hope I don't disappoint.**

Chapter 7. Real Love and Another Scar

(HrPOV)

As we flew back to the palace on Venturo in pleasant silence, I couldn't help feel a twinge of uneasiness. I loved Harry with all my heart. I could no long fight it nor would I ever again. But if we were caught, terrible things could happen. I wasn't worried about what would happen to me. It was Harry I was concerned about.

What would Draco do if he found out about what I was likely about to do with Harry once we got back to the castle? Banish him? Imprison him? Execute him? Good Merlin! I couldn't let that happen. Not when I finally found real love. But still, I couldn't deny myself the desire to have at least one night with him. So, I _will _have just one night with Harry. Then we'll never be together is such a way again. We'll go back to being what we were meant to be all along. Queen and servant.

Harry landed Venturo directly at the back entrance of the royal stable. It's been handsomely converted since he brought all those Pegasi to us. It was now about the size of a small mansion and was 3 stories tall, without counting the hay loft at the top level. One of four. Much room is needed when housing 100 Pegasi.

"Please wait here for me." Harry asked me with a very alluring smile as he helped me dismount after he got down himself. I watched as he took Venturo away into the stables to settle him in for the night.

I've never really been inside the royal stable before. The outside was adorned in white alabaster stone blocks similar to the ones that made the palace. With emerald green stone pillars surrounding the outer walls. The inside was like entering an enchanted forest. May as well have been one. Yes there were wooden stalls, hay and such around, but there were also magical trees everywhere. Several of them even glowed giving the very large building plenty of light to see where I'm going in this dark structure. As I looked around the large one room stable, I noticed there were no climbing ladders. But there were spaces in every corner on every level which I assumed were for Apparating. I looked around again and found Harry on the third level getting Venturo settled for the night. I quickly Apparated to the corner closest to him then I quietly walked the rest of the way over to him. He had just placed some feed in a metal trough for the beautiful creature when I reached him. I was about to make my presence known when he suddenly turned around, nearly startling me. Somehow, he didn't look surprised to see me.

He stood quietly, smiling at me. Waiting for me to say something. I walked up to him till I was close enough to touch him. As I held his beautiful face in my hands, I whispered the only thing that could have possibly come to my mind at this very moment. "I love you."

As I said those beautiful words, words I've never uttered to anyone but my father, Harry placed his own hands on my face, gently pulled me close, and kissed me again. This time with more grace, passion, and affection. A kiss that repeated everything he said to me before at the lake only with more fidelity. Soon, I felt his warm tongue asking for entrance. I gladly granted it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his around my waist. I felt so safe and secure in his arms. As I felt his tongue rubbing against mine, I felt my legs turn to water under me. If Harry hadn't been holding onto me so firmly, I believe I would have caved into my own weight. I ran my fingers from his neck up into his thick, wild raven hair, massaging his scalp gently with the tips of my nails. He moaned into my mouth, which caused me to do the same in turn. I could feel his hands running all over my shoulders and back. And it felt heavenly.

Before long, the need for air took over our passion and we were forced to pull apart. However our hands stayed exactly where they were. We never wanted to let each other go. Then Harry got an odd look in his eye. Like he was just struck with an idea. I was about to ask what was going through his mind, but then I suddenly felt the familiar tug behind my navel, indicating that I was being Apparated somewhere. And that somewhere, was the hay loft at the very top of the structure.

Of course I expected a room full of hay, but it was a very large room of hay. The same diameter as the rest of the stable but there were no walls. Just a few pillars here and there to keep the roof from caving in I imagine. And tons and tons of bails of hay everywhere. As well as a thick blanket of hay covering the floor. As well as several large piles here and there. If it weren't for the several skylights in the sealing and the non-flammable lights surrounding the room, I dare say the hay loft would be pitch black. Anyone else would have questioned why they were brought here, but tonight, Harry and I seemed to share the same thoughts. I knew exactly what was going to happen here.

No words were needed as we just stared into each others eyes. I started by unlatching my cloak and gently pushing it off my shoulders. I listened to the rustling of the material as it pooled at my feet. Harry then reached over and placed his strong hand on my neck just where it reached my hairline and started rubbing his thumb over my cheek. I couldn't help leaning into his touch. It was so warm, so loving. I could live the rest of my life with his skin touching mine. He repeated the action with his other hand. He gently pulled my face forward as he kissed me once again.

As my hands moved to his shoulders, his hands moved to my back. As we continued to gently kiss each other so deeply, I could feel him untying the laces along my back that kept my dress on my body. With every movement of his fingers, I could feel it becoming looser and looser. Instinctively, I began to return the favor. I reached down to his waist and loosened his shirt from his trousers. I felt his skin beneath the fabric of his white shirt. It was so soft yet firm. Just as the top of my dress was beginning to slip off my shoulders, my hands rose higher up his back and I felt something. Something jagged and ripply. It was a scar. A big scar. Surprised by this unexpected encounter, I pulled back and looked at him questioningly. My fingers still on the strange scar on his back. At first he looked confused by my sudden withdrawal. Then he realized what I had found.

Unexpectedly, he let go of me, turned his back and walked away from me entirely. He didn't leave, thank Merlin, but still. I was completely perplexed my his completely abrupt change in mood. He came to a wooden pillar and leaned his elbow against it. For several, uncomfortable seconds we stood apart in the semi darkness in silence. Till finally it became too unbearable and I walked up to him quietly and gently placed my hand on his shoulder in a hopefully comforting manner.

He looked over at me. There was a pained look in his eyes. It broke my heart to see such sadness in his eyes. I wished I could know what he was thinking. Sadly, I wasn't very practiced in the art of Occlemency. A few seconds later he looked away again with a deep sigh. I sensed that he reached a moment of conviction. Then, he finally spoke.

"I first officially joined the Slytherin Army when I was 16. I often believed I trained harder than any other man in the ranks. I recon I have because at 23 I became the youngest General in the history of this army. Anyway, eventually, after several years of training, I made it to my first real battle. Draco wanted to conquer the country of Durmstrang.." I remembered that battle. It was the first time in our marriage Draco left with his army for an extended period of time. Harry continued. "For some reason, Draco wanted me part of the regimen assigned to protect him while he participated in the fight. It was my duty to sacrifice myself for him if necessary." I feared I could see exactly where this tale was going.

He continued. "We're prepared from day 1 of our training to give our lives in battle. Of the massacres of the battlefields. How we must feel absolutely nothing whatsoever when taking another life. I've grown used to that after fifteen years of it, but that first battle. It comes to a very close second to the horror I felt when witnessing my parents mothers murder." He gave a sharp intake of breath. I rubbed my fingers against his shoulder trying to comfort him. "I was given orders to never let the king, Draco, out of my sight. Myself and three other soldiers. Unfortunately the others were lost. I was the only one left to protect the king in battle. Eventually one of the opposing armies finest soldiers, it was eight against one. Somehow I managed to hold my own against them all while still keeping the king safe while he was also holding his own.

Eventually we were coming near the end of the battle. I had just finished off another opponent when I looked behind me to see that the king was having onerous trouble. He wasn't wounded that I could see but he was about to take a fatal blow from a sizable knight with an enormous ax. It was enchanted. It could cut through even the strongest armor ever forged in one swift blow. He managed to knock both Draco's want and sword from his hands, and would have no doubt killed him had I not jumped in the way and pierced his side through with my own sword." He took a long pause. "But not before he could slice his ax through my armor and into my back."

I could not hold back the quiet gasp of horror that emerged from me nor stop my hand from covering my mouth. He saved Draco's life. And nearly died himself. I knew my healing regiment. And from what I felt, his scar was in a spot that would have killed him. But he was finished speaking yet.

He took another deep breath before he continued. "I don't remember what happened after that. They told me I lost consciousness. I woke up in the healing tent of our campgrounds, laying on my front, with a healer tending to my back. Never have I felt such excruciating pain. They barely saved my life. Next thing I know, the king is coming to personally thank me for saving his life and helping his win the battle. And promising handsome rewards for saving the King of Slytherin. I spent the entire voyage home, or rather back to Slytherin, recuperating. A few days after we made port, my reward was revealed to me. A quick promotion to head captain of the royal guard and one of his most trusted military advisers, and the enormous manor I still live in today. I was even offered a few beautiful women to choose as my wife, but I vowed to myself that I would never consent to an arranged marriage. Only one of love. So I respectfully declined that offer. Eventually I was promoted to High General. A few years after that, I officially met you."

After that, there was a long pause of silence between us. The only sounds that broke the silence was the Pegasi nickering below is and the crickets chirping outside. Eventually, I gently turned his face to look at me. As we looked into each others eyes he said, "I never spoke of this to anyone. Until now." I leaned up on my toes to gently kiss his lips briefly before I whispered, "May I see?"

He looked at me like I was mad for a moment. Just as quickly, his expression softened as he replied, "It's not a sight I was to subject to your... beautiful brown eyes." He lightly rubbed his knuckles against the apple of my cheek.

I took the same hand in my own, smiled lightly as I said back, "I want to see _all _of you. That includes your battle scars."

A moment later, he complied to my request. He turned his back to me, hesitated a moment, and then slowly began removing his shirt. Every inch of skin revealed also revealed the very long and wide scar that ran diagonally along his lower back. It looked to be as long as the length from the tips of my fingers up to my elbow, and wide as the length of my thumb. And it was welted. It was simply astounding he survived a wound like that. I couldn't resist reaching out and rubbing my fingers along his scar. He startled a little at my touch, but he also seemed to relax quite visibly. As if my very touch soothed all his stress and frustrations.

After a moment, I moved my hand to his shoulder, pulling him to turn to face me. He was quite broad chested, with black hairs peppering his skin. I noticed in the dim light that he had a few other much smaller, less serious scars here and there on his body. But those tiny flaws only added to his beauty. I looked into his eyes. He looked as if he were waiting for me to say something.

I held his face between my hands and smiled as I said, "Everyone has scars. Of all kinds. I'll always have a scar in my heart that was made when I left my home, when my father died, every time something is added to my sorrows. They're part of what makes us who we are. Your scars, inside and out, make you the man I love with all my heart."

With that, he took me in his arms once again and held me close as he kissed me. Tenderly at first, then it grew more strongly. He finished untying the laces along the back of my dress and pulled it down completely off me onto the straw covered floor, leaving me in nothing but my translucent shift and stockings, and him in his trousers. We were really going to be together. As only a man and a woman can be.

Harry carefully guided me to lay on a warm, soft pile of straw, where he hovered over me and peppered kisses all over my face, neck, and exposed shoulders and collar bone. As he was doing this, I was rubbing my hands over every piece of flesh I could reach. I wanted to feel all of him. Eventually, I found my hands at the front of his waist pulling at the ties that held his trousers in place. Immediately catching on, Harry reached down to pull my shift up off my body as I worked on pushing his trousers down. All the while he was suckling my pert breasts and using his free hand to fondle my warm, wet folds. It's really astonishing what one can do when one multitasks.

Once our last articles of clothing were at last out of the way, Harry gave a quick wave of his hand and suddenly my large cloak was beneath me. He wanted me to be more comfortable. At first we did nothing. Just looked each other over. He leaned down to my ear and whispered in a sultry voice how beautiful I was. I felt my cheeks grow warmer in a blush. I looked down past is waist to really _look_ at him. He had the most incredible manhood I've ever observed. So large. Would it even fit?

His next move I did not see coming. His kissed my lips first, then I felt his hand rub my leg. First he started just above my calf, worked his way past my knee and right to my inner thigh. I was almost nervous to find out where his hand was headed for I've never been touched like this before. With Draco it was always do it to get it done. But Harry, he seemed to want to show me everything there is to know about really being with a man. Next thing I knew, he was touching my most intimately private place. With his fingers! He's giving me so many experiences I've never had before, and this one was indescribable.

At first he was just fondling my womanly folds, working up a kind of heat I've never felt before. Then the tip of his index finger found my secret jewel. On reflex, I gave a yelp of surprise into his mouth. He chuckled to himself still kissing me so thoroughly. At first he just moved his fingers around me gently, getting me going. Then the next thing I knew, he was increasing both his pressure and speed.

He was then between my parted legs, his incredibly massive length standing at attention. It would seem every inch of his was military. Every fiber of my being begged and screamed for him to finally join us as one. I was more than ready. Instead he just looked down at me. A very subtle sheen over his forehead shining in the dim light of the hay loft. His incredibly beautiful green eyes seemed to burst with both lust and questions. Questions, I wanted to ask myself but was too afraid to. Finally, after a rather uncomfortable and awkward silence, he spoke.

"Hermione... you sure you want to do this? With me? Merlin knows I want nothing more than to at last give myself to the woman I love with all my being, but you'd be taking an even greater risk than me. If you don't really want to then say so now and I'll take you back to your chambers at once. For if you change your mind later, I don't believe I will be able to stop."

I took a moment to think this through. All the consequences of this union of which we were about to have together. I did have every intention to end it after tonight, but did I really want it to happen at all? I had my answer.

I looked deep into his eyes as I whispered, "Take me."

He smiled lightly, leaned down, kissed me even more deeply than we have all night, and slowly but strongly pushed into me. Harry sucked in my moan of surprise and avidity. I saw how large he was, but they say our eyes can often deceive us. Never have I felt so filled in my life. Granted I've only ever been with one man in my life but still. I've never known that union with a man could be so... fulfilling.

Unable to hold back his own sounds of ecstasy, he pulled back and let out a great moan which I returned in part. At first his just held me close, giving me a moment to get used to him. Then he started moving. He started out slow, taking his time with me. Sliding in and out a little bit at a time. Every moment was like a blissful heaven. Before long, he picked up his pace, going at a quicker but steady rhythm. Even if I wanted to try, I couldn't hold back the many sounds of pleasure that emerged from my lips. It was unlike anything I ever felt. I was always told that a union was more for the mans pleasure than the woman's, but I had no idea it could feel so... wondrous.

Harry continued his strong pace, but he suddenly put his hands under my lower back, began to sit up and back on his backside bringing me up with him. I had to adjust my legs to I was sitting on my knees on his lap and Harry continued his superb actions with me. We were suddenly making love sitting up. I had no idea that was even possible. Whenever I was with Draco I was always laying still on my back. So I had no idea a man and a woman could be together in such a way. My pleasure was quickly doubled. As did the volume of my sounds of pleasure.

With that, Harry paused in his actions, waved his hand again, only this time nothing happened. I looked at him in confusion. He smiled rather mischievously at me as explained, "Just in case." I instantly knew he case a silencing charm around the large room. I gave an equally naughty smile back as I threw my arms around his neck and pulled his head to mine, kissing him very fiercely. He continued his motions with my body with twice as much vigor. The pace was still quite steady, but much quicker. It increased both our pleasures. Especially since we've yet to yield on our kisses. Tongues fought for dominance, hands explored every reachable inch on the others skin, discoveries were made, declarations were made silently but clearly. We loved each other with every fiber, and our actions tonight would make that clear.

We stayed in our upright position. We reluctantly pulled apart from our kisses to look into each others eyes. Our movements temporarily paused. We were both gasping for breath and covered in a shimmery layer of sweat. I wanted this moment to never end. It was like all time stood still with us. I loved this man with all my heart. I couldn't stop myself from breaking our eye contact, gently placing my hands under his strong jaw, and pulling him toward me in a gentle, loving kiss. During that kiss, Harry resumed his previous actions and moved himself in and out of me again in his heavenly steady pace.

My arms moved themselves back to around his neck but I never pulled away from our kiss. Doing so much of this loving all at once was starting a strange sensation in me. Like there was this force building up inside of me. It started in my lower belly. The strange, yet somehow wonderful pressure began to build up more strongly. The more Harry moved within me, the greater this feeling grew. The more it grew, the greater my pleasure became. I was beginning to wonder if this feeling would ever subside. Then, as quickly as that feeling came to me, an unspeakably, confoundedly, remarkably, beautiful feeling just exploded throughout my entire body. I could not hold back the great cry of pleasure that erupted from me. I immediately felt the familiar warmth of a man's seed filling me from within. It would seem Harry also met his end because he too was shouting in ecstasy.

Unable to hold up our own weight anymore, we fell to our sides together, still holding onto one another. Harry slowly pulled his length from me and I immediately felt a dismal sense of loss. But it was softened by Harry wrapping his arms pulling me closer to him and wrapping even more tightly around me. His fingers began to stroke through my slightly damp hair. I laid my head against his chest and could hear his still quick heartbeat. I could listen to that beautiful sound till the day I die.

After a few blissfully silent minutes, Harry began to speak. "I regret to say you're not my first." He caught me off guard with that sudden confession. He continued with a chuckle so quiet I almost didn't notice it. "And obviously I'm not yours either. My lifetime of grief and loneliness has made me careless in regards to sharing my bed. I've only been with three others, but none of them meant a thing to me. In fact, the very next day after they left, I forgot they even existed. But you..." He was quiet for a moment, then, "I know that we can't be together now, but I swear on my life and soul I will find a way. For I know for sure that I have found my true soul mate."

I felt my heart shatter. I knew every word he said was the truth but if he really did go through with his vow, there was just too great a risk that he would get killed along the way. I just couldn't live with myself if that ever happened. I would not take that risk and I won't let him either. But I couldn't tell him now and destroy our beautiful moment. So I just kissed his heart and said, "I love you with all my heart."

We laid like this on my warm wool cloak over the soft hay in comfortable silence for a very long time. Soon, I felt his breathing steady, indicating that Harry had likely fallen asleep. I took the opportunity. As slowly and carefully as I could, I separated myself from him. Miraculously, I managed not to even disturb his peaceful state. I found my clothes and quickly dressed. Then I took my wand, got a fistful of hay, and transfigured it into a piece of parchment with a message on it.

I found Harry's clothes, folded them neatly next to him and placed the massage over the neat pile. I left behind my cloak for him. Luckily it was large enough to fold over and cover him like a blanket. With another gentle kiss on his forehead, specifically on his lightning bolt scar, a quiet whisper of love, I quickly made my way out of the stables and back into my chambers in the royal palace where I belonged. Once there, I changed into my nightdress and wrapped myself up under the warm, plush covers. I cried myself to sleep.

(HaPOV)

I didn't mean to fall asleep. I meant to take Hermione back to her chambers and maybe fall asleep with her there. But I was so drunk with euphoria and fatigue that I just couldn't keep sleep at bay. Perhaps Hermione joined me. When she said how much she loved me, she sounded too tired to even muster the strength to speak. And as I slept, I dreamed. I dreamed of my beloved Hermione.

I dreamed of living in a simple yet beautiful cozy house in a country side I did not recognize. Tall green grass and brightly colored wild flowers everywhere. There was even a small, crystal clear, reed filled pond across the way. And there I saw my Hermione. She had an embroidery ring in her hands and she was working the material in it. As I approached her to embrace her, I heard a child laughing. I turned to see a little boy of about 4 years playing in front of the pond not too far away from Hermione. He turned towards me and I saw that he was mirror image of myself at that age. Only he had brown eyes. An enormous smile spread across his face as he suddenly ran towards me and into my arms. His smile never faltered.

With this beautiful little boy in my arms, I continued my short walk towards Hermione. As I approached her, she looked up from her needlepoint at me and smiled. Just before I finally reached her, she stood up from her spot, but she seemed to struggle just enough to notice in her movements. I was worried for her, but once she stood fully upright, I saw slightly large lump protruding from her belly. With her free hand, she rubbed it lovingly as she smiled brightly at me.

I did not want this beautiful dream to ever end, but then the warm rays of the rising sun seeping through a window at the side of the hay loft hit me. My first instinct was to reach out and hold onto Hermione. Only she wasn't there. I quickly sat up, despite my still fatigued state, and looked around for her but she was no where to be found. I began to panic, but then I saw beside me my clothes from last night neatly folded with a folded piece of parchment with my name in Hemione's handwriting written on it. Curious, I picked it up, unfolded it, and began to read what it said. Even her handwriting was every bit as beautiful as she was.

_ My beloved Harry,_

_ First, let me assure you that I am well and safe. I merely returned to my chambers to sleep after you dozed off. I simply couldn't wake you, you looked too peaceful._

_ Last night was the most blessed night of my life. I had no idea what love between a man and a woman could be like until I met you. Until you held me. Until you kissed me. Until you touched me. I'll never forget all you have shown me and all you have given me for as long as I live. But I'm afraid it can never be again._

_ You vowed that you would do anything to truly bring us together. I would love nothing more than just that. For us to really be together instead of having stolen moments like what we just had. But there's just far too much risk in it for you for me to ignore. Even if the risk were hardly anything at all, I still wouldn't let you take it for me. You mean too much to me to lose. I know I should have waited for you to wake to tell you this, but it just wasn't in my heart. I hope you can forgive me._

_ I'm so sorry, my love. But we can't be together. I will treasure what we had for all time._

_ All the love I have in my heart,_

_ Hermione._

And with that, my world, and my heart, shattered not once, but for the second time.

**A/N: Whew! That didn't take as long as I thought it would ^^; But I do hope I did ok. And I hope everyone likes it.**


End file.
